Buscando respuestas
by Old Grimie
Summary: Spike, el dragón, no se siente cómodo solo conociendo ponys, por lo que decide volver a salir en busca del estilo de vida de los dragones, pero esta vez busca respuestas a algunas preguntas que un amigo de Celestia dejó pendientes en un libro que leía Twilight. Luego de pensarlo, el joven dragón inicia su travesía usando dicho libro como referencia.
1. 1 La indirecta

**Buscando respuestas**

**My little pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro**

Spike inicia el día como es de costumbre, con unas cuantas gemas en su tazón y el café de Twilight listo para beberse. Espera a que esta se levante, puntual como siempre, y procede a servirse.

-Hoy estás más callado que de costumbre, Spike. -pregunta la pony-.

-Solo estoy tratando de comer algo, no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?

-No, nada de malo -Disimulando una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero por lo general me llenas la mañana con preguntas, en especial cuando nos toca visitar a Rarity.

-Solo estoy tratando de comer algo, ¿no puedo simplemente portarme bien, para variar?

- Mmm... -se rasca la barbilla mientras mira hacia otro lado, como si planeara algo-. Entonces no creo que te moleste tomarte el día libre.

-¿El día libre? No es normal que estés dándome el día libre.

-Tampoco es normal que te veas tan callado en la mañana. Además, parece que esta vez sí leiste el libro que te di a principio del mes.

-Gracias pero, en verdad, solo estoy tratando de comer algo.

-Como sea -se levanta de la mesa-, ya se va haciendo hora de ir, me dirijo a la casa de rarity, puedes hacer lo que quieras por hoy, solo no te acabes el agua caliente en otro baño de burbujas, esta tarde también me gustaría relajarme un poco.

Twilight sale del castillo con una sonrisa. Estaba en cierta forma contenta con la obediencia que le mostraba Spike después de mucho tiempo, pues estaba leyendo los libros que le daba para cultivar su mente. El último que le había obsequiado titulaba "Diálogo creativo para conversaciones sofisticadas".

-Parece que ya va a la mitad... -se detiene un momento con los ojos bien abiertos- En la parte que habla sobre el uso de diálogo repetitivo para resaltar indirectas. Puede que me esté preocupando demasiado, pero Spike no usaría una indirecta a menos que en serio necesitara ayuda con algo. Mejor voy a revisar qué es lo que pasa.

Para ver todo desde un mejor punto, Twilight empieza a levitar su propio cuerpo para ver desde las ventanas a Spike sin hacer ruido. No era su naturaleza espiar a su asistente número 1, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podría averiguar qué pasaba por la cabeza del pequeño reptil si desde el inicio preguntaba de frente.

Fue asomándose por las ventanas, una por una, con la esperanza de encontrar a Spike o algún indicio de lo que lo preocupaba. En una encontró el almacén de provisiones para invierno, en otra el cuarto de armas, que ahora solo tenía apilados varios libros de buen tamaño. En la siguiente vio a Pinkie doblando unos globos, haciendo que tomaran la forma de AppleJack, lo curioso era que no se trataban de ese tipo de globos largos que se usan para hacer formas, Twilight decidió hacer como que no vio nada. Después de pasar por la ventana del cuarto de baño, donde no se encontraba el dragón púrpura, llegó al lugar que correspondía como habitación para Spike.

Twilight veía por segunda vez las dimensiones sorprendentes de la habitación del bebé dragón, que quedaba realmente pequeño para el lugar, pero que se lo había dado con miras hacia el futuro, para que no se sintiera incómodo cuando creciera. El dragón no se acostumbraba todavía al lugar, así que se metía a la habitación de Twilight, quien tenía siempre preparada una cama pequeña junto a la suya. Esto se hacía, en especial, cuando Spike no podía conciliar el sueño por una pesadilla o por los truenos de una noche lluviosa. Sinceramente, ella no recordaba que el lugar fuese tan grande.

Mientras sus ojos discurrían por el lugar alcanzó a distinguir una figura con escamas acurrucada en un rincón oscuro. Se veía recostado sobre el suelo cual animal melancólico, pero no hasta el punto de llorar, solo estaba allí, reposando como lagarto mientras veía los objetos inanimados de su habitación, casi como si fuese un espectáculo monótono.

La princesa de la amistad estaba intrigada, no entendía la causa, pero sí entendía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que su fiel asistente se encontraba en algún tipo de apuro y que era su responsabilidad y deseo ayudarle en todo lo que fuera posible.

-¿Quieres que le diga a las demás que vengan para hacer una fiesta de "Anímate Spike"? -susurró Pinkie-.

-Parece buena idea... ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Pues atándome a unos globos, tontita, no se puede volar tan facilmente si no tienes alas o un cuerno, o alas y cuerno, o un trampolín con un dispositivo de reducción de fuerza gravitacional individual.

-A veces me sorprendes y me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Adentro solo es una fiesta, las 24 horas. Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en mi cabeza, mejor voy por las demás.

-Bien, cuento contigo... -mira hacia donde está Pinkie, quien ya no se encuentra-.

-¡Twilight -grita la pony rosada desde el suelo-, no te olvides de no decirle nada a Spike, es mejor si se trata de una sorpresa!

-¡Sería mas fácil mantener la sorpresa si no lo estuvieras gritándolo tan fuerte!

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿para quién? -pregunta Spike abriendo la ventana y haciendo que Twilight perdiera la concentración por el susto, de manera que solo pudo lanzar un corto grito mientras caía-.

Twilight no tardó mucho en llegar al suelo, porque no estaba muy alto, pero aún así dolió mucho, podríamos decir que uno de sus flancos estaría mas púrpura que el otro. Esa misma tarde se encontraba la princesa de la amistad echada de costado sobre un sofá de la sala de lectura, con Spike alcanzándole un plato con sopa.

-No puedo creer que se te fuera la concentración tan fácilmente -decía el dragón a la vez que trataba de no reír-.

-Solo déjame ese plato sobre un taburete o algo y tráeme un libro -bufó la alicornio púrpura-.

-Lo siento, solo es que no es normal que te pierdas la concentración así. Casi siempre estás en control, más todavía cuando te pasaron tantas cosas, nada debería sorprenderte ya.

-El que haya pasado por ciertas experiencias no significa que me voy a convertir en una especie de pony insensible que no se puede dar el lujo de sentir algo.

-Estás siendo redundante -interrumpió con una mirada sospechosa-. Siempre que te pones redundante es porque tratas de ocultarme algo, o cuando hablas de círculos.

-Este... Yo no estoy siendo redundante, porque no estoy repitiendo las cosas con diferentes palabras -desvía la mirada-.

-Como digas, Twilight. Voy por ese libro ¿alguna preferencia?

-Busca en el tercer estante al lado derecho de la entrada de la biblioteca, es uno que dice "Catálogo de criaturas poco estudiadas de Starswirl".

-¿En serio estas bien? Porque cada vez estás con cosas más raras.

-Tu solo tráelo.

-A propósito -comenta mientras sale del lugar-, me parece irónico que teniendo alas no las hayas usado para evitar la caída.

La alicornio vio por un momento sus alas y luego hundió su rostro en uno de los cojines del sofá.

-A veces quisiera morirme de la vergüenza.


	2. UN LIBRO PARA EL VIAJE

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 2: Un libro para viajes**

Holas, he aquí de nuevo.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Spike buscaba entre los estantes, se repetía constantemente dentro de la cabeza que debería haber escuchado a Twilight mientras le indicaba la ubicación del dichoso catálogo en vez de estar riéndose por el asunto de la caída.<p>

-Veamos, este es el tercer estante, espero que al menos encuentre algo parecido a lo que dijo, no creo que note la diferencia.

-Spike, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Ese libro no pudo haberse escapado, no tiene alas ni patas -preguntó la alicornio mientras descansaba en el sofá de la otra sala-.

-Eh, sí, pero no olvides que una vez experimentaste con la animación de objetos que encontraste en un libro extraño, tal vez por accidente se te fue de los cascos y afectaste a algunos libros sin querer, o posiblemente solo al que me dijiste que buscara -respondió el dragón mientras buscaba rápidamente entre los numerosos títulos-.

-Spike, no creo que sea eso. Me parece que te olvidate el título del libro que te pedí.

-No... No es eso, solo es que no lo veo por ningún lado.

-No lo ves porque no lo recuerdas. Cualquier pony se acordaría del **"Catálogo de criaturas poco estudiadas de Starswirl" **-dijo resaltando de forma que al dragón no le pareció muy educada-. Búscalo en el tercer estante a la derecha de la entrada de la biblioteca y tráelo.

Spike tomó el libro, que era grueso como guía telefónica y, en silencio, con una mirada seria, le alcanzó el libro a la alicornio, quien se sintió culpable por la forma en que le reprochó su falta de atención.

-Spike, lo siento, no quise decir algo que te hiciera sentir mal -trató de mejorar la situación-.

-Solo lee tu libro, yo estaré en mi habitación, por si me necesitas -se dirige hacia la puerta-.

-Espera, este libro lo quería para que lo leyéramos juntos, es uno de los que nunca te he mostrado, es muy especial.

El dragón toma unos segundos para exhalar y recobrar un poco del ánimo que lo caracteriza. Voltea y se acerca al sofá para sentarse junto a la pony, quien dio un pequeño quejido.

-Tu cola está rozando el golpe en mi flanco.

-Perdón, -dijo mientras sujetaba su cola con las garras acomodándola sobre sus patas traseras- creo que con eso estamos a mano.

-No del todo, todavía hay algo que quiero darte. Después de todo, ya tienes edad para saber algunas cosas sobre los dragones.

-¿En serio? Casi nunca me lees de dragones en los libros de Star... Lo que sea.

-Sí, eres un dragón, y no puedo privarte de aprender lo que puedas sobre los tuyos.

-Como la última vez. La migración de los dragones fue bastante interesante.

-Sí, pero muy peligrosa.

-Pero al final fue muy divertido jugar con los dragones.

-Si a ser golpeado y aventado hacia las rocas te parece divertido -dijo la alicorni rodando los ojos-. Pero ese no es el punto ahora, mira la sección de reptiles de gran tamaño.

-Aquí dice: "Hydras, Anguilas marinas gigantes, Serpientes de mar, Dragones".

-Bien en la sección de dragones tenemos otras variedades: "Terrestres, de fuego, acuáticos, de hielo, lava, arena, viento, trueno muerte".

-¿Por qué "muerte"?

-No estoy segura, es posible que sea una criatura mítica.

-Eso espero. Ya de por sí los dragones son peligrosos. Imagínate uno que esté relacionado con la muerte.

-Sí, daría mucho miedo si hubiera uno que andara suelto por allí. Bastantes problemas tuvimos con un simple dragón de tierra en Ponyville.

-Perdón, no sabía que podría convertirme en esa cosa.

-No te sientas mal -cubre con su ala a Spike-, no lo hiciste a propósito. Es más, creo que eso te hizo incluso más cercano a alguien.

-Sí, solo que todavía no me dice nada al respecto, solo que somos amigos.

-La amistad ya es mucho, no deberías sentirte frustrado, ¿continuamos con el catálogo?

-Aquí dice que no todos los dragones nacen en su familia. Eso es raro.

-Al principio no lo entendía. Los ponys no tenemos muchas oportunidades de estudiar a los dragones en su hábitat natural. Pero Starswirl llegó a una conclusión interesante. Vio cómo en un nido nació un dragón con una marca única en la frente. Este nació de dos dragones de viento. Lo visitaba de tanto en tanto, y con los años siguió lo mejor que pudo su crecimiento y desarrollo. Para su sorpresa, el dragón se convirtió en uno de fuego, que es muy diferente de la familia a la que pertenecían sus padres. Estaba seguro de que ese era el mismo dragón por la marca de la frente.

-Entonces ¿es posible que yo sea de otro tipo cuando crezca?

-Es muy probable, me gustaría que fueses una nueva familia de dragón, un dragón amistoso sería digno de un vitral en Canterlot.

-Yo creo que uno de fuego sería genial, podría proteger a la aldea y a mis amigas.

-Y entonces la princesa Celestia te haría muchos vitrales.

-No me gusta mucho esa idea, se le van a acabar las ventanas, tarde o temprano -sonreía mientras sacaba brillo a su garra derecha frotándola en el pecho con aires de fingida grandeza-.

-Entonces podemos hacer nuestros propios vitrales.

-Creo que con uno es más que suficiente.

Ambos rieron disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad. leían el catálogo, Spike prestaba mucha más atención de lo que Twilight esperaría. Hacía todas las preguntas que podía idear para entender cómo sería la cultura de los reptiles grandes, se sentía maravillado al oír hablar de los dragones ancestrales, los dragones de metal, los etéreos y cómo han habido casos excepcionales en que el equilibrio de la armonía se mantuvo gracias a la intervención de un dragón de noble corazón, pero estos casos eran muy poco comunes, porque la mayoría de los dragones crecían rápido por la codicia al acumular tesoros y no se daban tiempo para hacerse sabios, sino que se hacían más codiciosos.

-Wow -exclamó sorprendido el dragón púrpura mientras veía el dibujo de un dragón de hierro-, ese tipo debe ser en verdad fuerte! ¿verdad, Twilight?

Ella estaba casi dormida, tratando de mantener la cabeza erguida y los ojos abiertos, mucho esfuerzo le tomaría responder a la pregunta. Por su parte, Spike solo volteó para verla un momento y seguir con la lectura. Estaba en una posición bastante cómoda, parecía un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre, esto no le incomodaba en absoluto, ya que veía a Twilight como una figura materna desde que tiene memoria. El ambiente emanaba un aire de tranquilidad y seguridad con mucho amor familiar en medio. No podría estar en mejor lugar para disfrutar de un buen libro.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, recorría línea tras línea de las investigaciones de Starswirl, trataba de no hacer ruido al cambiar de página, no quería que se acabara ese momento mágico de seguridad y amor. Ojeaba cada página dos veces o más, en especial cuando aparecía algún dato sobre las costumbres de los dragones, hasta que escuchó llamar la puerta. Su decepción fue más que evidente por la cara y el suspiro que soltó.

-Lástima -se resigna-, ya se estaba poniendo bueno..

-¡Santos pasteles de fresa! -exclamó la pony rosada que salía de detrás del sofá- ¡No puedo creer que Twilight se quedara dormida antes que tú mientras leen!

La exclamación de la pony super organizadora de fiestas fue suficiente para hacer que Twilight se levantara de un salto, como si hubiese visto un monstruo.

-¡Pinkie, ya te he dicho que no entres a gritar mientras duerm... leo!

-No te preocupes, tontita -interrumpe mientras de un salto se pone en frente y despeina la crin de Twilight como si se tratara de una potranca-, tu tía Pinkie guardará el secreto. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Spike?

-Estas parada sobre él.

-Ups, perdón Spike, no sabía que estabas allí abajo.

-No hay problema Pinkie, además no pesas mucho.

-Esa estuvo buena -dijo mirando frente al dragón con ojos insinuantes-, de seguro eso se lo dices a todas las yeguas -mueve las cejas-.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero sigues sobre mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, que ahora me bajo. Las chicas vinieron para aprovechar el día libre de Spike, simplemente creí que, como no es normal que Spike tenga un día libre, podemos aprovecharlo para hacer una fiesta, porque las fiestas son para ocasiones especiales y poco comunes y el día libre de Spike es una ocasión especial y poco común...-Twilight la calla con el casco en la boca-.

-¿No sería mejor que hagas pasar a las demás?

-Mmm uhm mmm -se quita el casco de la boca- pero si ya están adentro, mira -abre la puerta del depósito de una de las salas donde se encuentra Applejack con un sobrero de cono y una cara sorprendida-.

-¡Pero como establos llegué aquí! -estaba estupefacta la pony granjera-.

-También vinieron Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, solo que no logré que Discord viniera.

-Tal vez sería mas fácil para Discord saber que tienes una fiesta si le enviaras una invitación -comentó la pegaso amarilla-.

-Pero siempre le envío invitaciones, incluso a veces le envío las más bonitas que tengo y aún así no viene, el muy malagradecido -se cruza de brazos-.

-Tal vez sería más agradecido si le enviaras la invitación antes de la fiesta y no después o durante, como estas haciendo ahora -sugirió tímida, como siempre- . Claro, si no te molesta.

-Jejeje, pequeño detalle -se ruboriza la pony rozada, aunque esto no se nota mucho por su color-. Pero no es momento de eso, ahora -saca su cañón de fiestas- ¡Vamos a bailar, comer pastel y hacer todo tipo de cosas!


	3. PALABRA EXACTA MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 3: La palabra exacta, el momento equivocado**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Suena la música, se dispara el confeti con serpentinas y globos por inflar, que luego son inflados por una pony rosa de melena abultada. La fiesta está por empezar.<p>

-Creí que la fiesta ya había empezado -se queja Rarity mientras trata de inflar uno de los globos-.

-No seas tontita, -corrige mientra ata la boca de un globo largo y le da forma de perro- hay una parte de la fiesta que no todos celebran, y esa es la preparación de la fiesta.

-Tiene razón -añade Twilight-, parece que Pinkie disfruta mucho preparando las fiestas. Me alegra mucho que quiera compartir eso con nosotras.

-Eso es porque son mis amigas, y amigo dragón -resalta la pony rosa con una sonrisa de sentimientos encontrados-. Solo quiero compartir lo mejor con ustedes -acaricia un globo que acababa de inflar-.

Twilight notaba extraño el comportamiento de Pinkie, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, no había olvidado el propósito original de la fiesta. Durante la primera hora prepararon la fiesta, Pinkie salió por un momento para entrar de nuevo con algo de pastel en rebanadas, donuts, gelatina y otras golosinas. Nada fuera de lo normal, parecía otra fiesta de la super organizadora Pinkie Pie.

Rarity estaba sentada en un rincón, ya se había cansado de dar vueltas en la partida de "ponle la cola a la gallina", un juego que Pinkie y Fluttershy idearon en su viaje a la Ponínsula Ibérica. En eso se le acerca una pezuña conocida con un poco de ponche.

-Gracias cariño -agradece Rarity mientras toma el ponche-, ya me estaba haciendo falta algo de beber.

-No es nada, caramelo -responde cortésmente la pony granjera-. Spike luce muy animado, nunca vi que a Twilight no le molestara que se subiera a una cama elástica sin almohadas por todos lados.

-Es de esperarse, después de todo, sabes cuánto aprecio le tiene, en especial porque lo conoce desde que nació.

-Si, el tiempo pasa cual carreta cuesta abajo.

-Y ahora que lo pienso, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que algo interesante pasó.

-¿Algo interesante? -pregunta curiosa la pony granjera- Espero que no estés insinuando que las fiestas de Pinki no son interesantes, porque con ésta ya van 3 en la semana.

-No quiero decir eso, querida, me refiero a cosas más... inusuales, como cuando tenemos alguna aventura... complicada.

-¿Quieres decir … peligrosa? -levanta una ceja-.

-Si, algo por el estilo.

-Sabes, ahora que sacas el tema, Spike es un dragón, y Fluttershy me habló de los animales y su naturaleza.

-No entiendo para dónde vas, Applejack querida.

-Me refiero a que Spike puede sentirse algo aburrido.

-No bromees, querida, estoy segura de que Spykee Wykee no estaría mejor que aquí rodeado por sus amigos y amigas en un lugar tan lindo como Ponyville, aunque Manehattam tampoco es mala opción para virvir.

-¿En serio crees eso? Al menos míralo cuando hace las compras.

-Ha ido de compras conmigo varias veces y no he notado nada raro en él.

-Seguro que no notas nada porque estás muy concentrada en tus telas y todas esas cosas sofisticadas, pero a mí me preocupa cómo se ve el pequeño, aunque ya no está tan pequeño como recuerdo. La última vez que hizo un recado, se desvió para buscar algo mas qué hacer.

-lo más seguro es que tenía tiempo de sobra y quiso ser amable ayudando a alguien.

-Eso podría ser, pero no creo que se haya tratado de eso. La última vez estaba como desesperado, hasta me preguntó si AppleBloom tenía algún encargo, y ya sabes cuánto le incomodan los encargos de las niñas desde el incidente del río.

-¡No es cierto, el nunca querría hacer algo para AppleBloom después de eso! -se impresionó en voz baja la pony que siempre estaba a la moda-.

-Y no te imaginas, hasta se animó a buscar a Sweetie y a Scootaloo cuando le dije que no sabía dónde estaba mi hermana.

-¡Esto es serio! - hace un gesto de llamada de urgencia que llema la atención de Pinkie, quien extiende su cuello hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de las dos ponies como para hablar en privado.

-Pinkie, cariño, Applejack me dijo que algo anda mal y es posible que esté relacionado con Spike, dime ¿haz notado algo raro en él?

-Bueno -responde Pinkie-, lo vi leyendo un libro raro de esos muy gruesos con Twilight. Lo raro fue que se ella fue la que se quedó dormida mientras Spike estaba leyendo como si fuera...em, Twilight.

Rarity toma un respiro y se disculpa con sus amigas para retirarse un momento y se... retira, valga la redundante y circular redundancia que se presta en un redundante círculo de redundan...

¿Por qué apareció eso?

-Perdón, las cosas se estaban poniendo muuuy serias, y solo quería animar un poco el ambiente.

Pinkie, no es necesario que estés desafiando las leyes del espacio y tiempo a cada momento para que la historia vaya como quieres.

-Pero se pone aburrido y nadie quiere leer un fanfic aburrido.

-A mí no me parece aburrido -agrega la pegaso ambar-.

¿Y ahora Fluttershy?

-Le enseñé uno de mis trucos para romper el cuarto panel, todavía es una principiante, pero aprende rápido.

Creo que mejor lo dejamos así. Pinkie y Fluttershy, porfavor no interrumpan, que el narrador soy yo.

-Oky doky loky.

-Bueno... em... espero no haberte molestado.

Siguiendo... ¿dónde me quedé?... ¡Ah, si! Rarity se retira y se sienta en uno de los balcones del castillo de Twilight. Trata de pensar en lo que sus amigas le dijeron, hasta que es interrumpida por cierta pony de crin rosada.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Oh, eres tú Fluttershy, siempre me siento bien cuando estás presente, querida.

-Me alegra mucho que eso pase, pero no te veo tan radiante como siempre.

-No es nada, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Se cómo es eso -se sienta cerca de ella-, pero con ustedes, que son mis mejores amigas, aprendí que puedo confiarles mis problemas, aunque a veces sean muy vergonzosos. No importa lo que sea, nunca vieron como una molestia el ayudarme. Es más, siempre quisieron ayudarme y no me vieron como una molestia.

-Gracias, por algo eres nuestra amiga, solo que no estoy muy segura de lo que está pasando.

-Intenta contándome lo que te trajo hasta aquí, talvez pueda serte de ayuda, en especial si es un problema con animales -sonríe-.

-Bueno, en parte lo es. Sucede que Spike se está comportando muy extraño y, por lo que me dijeron Applejack y Rainbow Dash, creo que es posible que a nuestro dragón ya no le esté gustando nuestra compañía.

-Mmm... -se rasca un poco la barbilla- Spike es un dragón, y no sé mucho sobre dragones. Pero si lo vemos como una especie de reptil grande, puede que ya esté con deseos de independizarse. Eso es lo que hacen muchos reptiles desde corta edad, y él ya tiene bastante tiempo con nosotras.

-¿Quieres decir que es natural que ya no quiera estar con nosotras?

-No creo que sea eso -apoya un casco en el hombro derecho de su amiga-, pero se está haciendo mayor. La primera vez que lo vi apenas me llegaba hasta el lomo, pero ahora casi puede mirar de frente a Applejack sin inclinar la cabeza.

-Si, está creciendo y es inevitable. Pero quisiera que fuera más lento.

-Él es un amigo muy importante para tí y para todas nosotras, Rarity, pero no podemos hacer que la naturaleza vaya a nuestro paso. A veces lo mejor es tan solo dejar que las cosas pasen.

-Me pregunto si Twilight ya se dio cuenta.

-Ella es muy lista, estoy segura de que ya se dio cuenta antes que nosotras.

-Eso explicaría por qué Pinkie armaría la fiesta tan rápido. En fin, no se puede despedir a alguien si no estamos todas presentes ¿quieres volver?

-Me gustaría mucho.

La fiesta se escuchó en las casas cercanas, cuando alguien se acercaba con curiosidad Pinkie lo invitaba a pasar. Al principio Spike sintió que solo era ella siendo espontánea, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte estaba muy bien planeada, típico de la pony rosada.

Los juegos no se hicieron para nada aburridos, era como si todo hubiese sido adaptado para que el dragón lo pasara en grande. Spike se sentía muy a gusto porque podía reconocer a casi todo pony que veía y le saludaba.

-Bon Bon, me da gusto verte, creí que estarías de viaje.

-No por ahora, el negocio a cambiado de temporada, ahora me estoy preparando para unos eventos especiales, hasta traje -saca de su alforja una pequeña bolsa- unos cuantos como muestra gratis ¿quieres probarlos?

-Estos bombones se ven diferentes a los que haces – observa mientras sostiene uno de los dulces-.

-Sip, son mi nueva línea de dulces de lujo. Los haremos con gemas en el interior, serán muy solicitados para propociones de matrimonio... también para reconciliarse con la pareja.

-Creo que te irá bien con el negocio.

-Solo necesito un par de casacos extra, veré si Lyra quiere ayudarme, ultimamente no ha tenido suerte con la banda.

-Eso era de esperarse, no creo que el mundo esté listo para escuchar música techno tocada en instrumentos clásicos.

-Si, pero algunas de las ideas de esa pony pueden ser geniales, como la que tienes en la bolsa... puedes quedártelos todos.

-Wow, gracias!

La fiesta continuaba y varios ponies le daban obsequis a Spike de forma discreta, no tenían la intención de que se notara que era una despedida. Algunos también le llevaron obsequios a Twilight para disimular.

Nuestro escamado protagonista acabó por darse cuenta cuando una pony gris de melena amarilla le dijo: "Espero que te vaya bien, Spike, porque siempre serás bienvenido". Le resultó muy difícil verla directo a los ojos, porque cada uno apuntaba a otro lado, pero no se alarmó, estaba curiosamente tranquilo, casi como aliviado.

En un momento de esos se topó con Cherry Lee, quien se encontraba bailando a lo que podía, los gustos musicales difieren de una época a otra.

-Hola, Srta. Cherry Lee, no esperaba encontrármela aquí.

-No debería sorprenderte, todos fueron invitados a la fiesta.

-Si, creo que casi todo el mundo está aquí hoy. Aunque siento como que falta algo, o alguien.

-Mmm... tienes razón, no he visto a ninguna de las crusaders.

-¿No vino ninguna?

-No que yo sepa, de seguro están buscando sus cutie marks en alguna aventura alocada como siempre, como aquella vez que fueron al río y...

Cherry Lee se detiene al ver que Spike ponía cara de incomodidad, casi como si quisiera llorar.

-Perdón, creo que no te gusta recordar lo que pasó.

-Lo siento, no debí reaccionar así, pero mejor lo dejamos así.

-Me parece bien, pero al menos debes admitir que para muchos era algo de esperarse y que era muy obvio como para que no sospecharas nada.

-Si, claro -dice de mala gana-. Mejor me voy a ver a quién mas saludo.

La fiesta continuó hasta casi la media noche, debido a la presencia de potros que tenían que dormir para ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Las Mane 6 estaban limpiando el caos provocado por la fiesta.

-Qué lástima, a Discord le habría gustado esto -suspira Fluttershy mientras acomoda los candelabros-.

-Sip, seguro que le habría gustado mucho -reconoce la pony fiestera-. Le enviaré la invitación antes de empezar la próxima vez que le hagamos una despedida a Spike … ¡Ups!-dice llevándose los cascos a la boca-.

-¿Despedida? Creo que Twilight no me dijo algo esta tarde -se quejó el dragón-.

-No hace falta explicar casi nada -dice Twilight casi sin inmutarse mientras leía y estaba todavía recostada en el sofá por su golpe de la caída de la tarde-.

Las demás mantuvieron un silencio poco común, terminaron de limpiar y se retiraron. En la salida, Fluttershy le dirigió unas palabras en privado a Twilight.

-Me sorprende lo fuerte que eres, Twilight, yo no habría resistido tanta presión en frente -La pony púrpura sigue con la cara tapada por un libro-. Despedirse de Spike de esta forma fue muy lindo de tu parte, yo estaría derrumbada si tuviese que despedirme de alguien tan cercano... ¿Twilight? No quiero ser molesta, pero no sé si me estás escuchando.

En eso la pegaso ámbar retira el libro de frente de su amiga, dejando a la vista un rostro con los ojos grandes como platos y llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oh! No sabía que te había afectado tanto, -se encoje de hombros y desvía la mirada- yo... lo siento, no debí molestarte.

Antes de que dijera otra cosa, Twilight olvida que le duele el flanco y se apresura a abrazar a su amiga, quien corresponde el abrazo y le acaricia la melena.

-No puedo creer que quiera irse otra vez -dice entre sollozos-, lo conozco desde que era un huevo púrpura con manchas verdes, pasamos por muchas cosas, prácticamente soy su madre, no entiendo por qué querría irse.

-Está bien, todo lo que dices tiene sentido. Spike sabe que le tienes mucho cariño, solo que la naturaleza de algunos animales es diferente a la nuestra, no es un mamífero como nosotras.

-Lo sé, pero duele mucho que se quiera ir.

-Ya sé que sabes que él sabe que tú sabes que... -"ya me confundí, no soy tan buena como Pinkie para estos trabalenguas", pensaba la pegaso- Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Ya era de esperarse que el pequeño creciera y se animara a hacer lo suyo. Por ahora solo podemos apoyarlo y esperar lo mejor.

Ambas se quedaron un rato con las lágrimas saliendo. Mientras, Spike aprovechaba el momento para responder algunas dudas que tenía la unicornio blanca que estaba hablando con él a modo de acompañarla a su casa.

-Entonces, Spykee Wykee, dime si hay algo que no me hayas dicho aún -hace mirada inquisidora-.

-Bueno, Cherrie Lee sabe de lo del Río -dijo con nerviosismo-.

-No me refiero a eso, ya todos lo saben y no deberías sentirte tan mal. Yo quería saber si algo te incomoda, sabes que puedes confiarme todo lo que quieras decir.

-No es por sospechar algo, pero la fiesta me parecía muy dirigida hacia mí, también parecía una especie de despedida.

-A mí también me pareció así. Dime ¿estás planeando hacer algo?

-La verdad, yo quisiera hacer algo loco, pero no creo que Twilight me deje, se moriría de la preocupación.

-¿Y qué es esa locura que te gustaría hacer?

-Bueno... -se rasca la nuca con la garra izquierda- quisiera hacer un viaje para saber un poco más acerca de los dragones.

-¡No puedo creer que quieras hacer algo tan loco!

-Por favor no lo tomes tan mal, no es que no me guste estar con ustedes, me encanta estar con ustedes y me encariñé de Ponyville. Es solo que hay preguntas que quisiera responder.

-Pero, ya fuiste una vez y no te gustó lo que viste.

-Eso fue en la migración. Un día encontré un libro en la biblioteca de Twilight que hablaba acerca de animales raros, encontré muchas cosas sobre dragones, aunque solo mostraba a grandes rasgos, me gustó mucho saber que al menos en cierta forma los dragones tienen su propia cultura. Tal vez, si voy a uno de los lugares secretos de los dragones, pueda aprender a usar mejor mis poderes, o al menos saber si tengo poderes, también sabría qué tipo de dragón seré.

-Y eso.. ¿acaso importa saber qué tipo de dragón eres? No importa el tipo de dragón que seas, aquí te queremos mucho, con o sin poderes o tipos.

-Yo quisiera que fuera así, pero en ese libro vi un tipo de dragón que solo puede hacer daño, que disfruta hacer sufrir a otros... -toma un buen respiro para aguantar su miedo- ¡Tiemblo de miedo cuando pienso en lo que podría hacerles! -no pudo disimular los ojos llorosos-.

-Emm... Ya llegamos a la Boutique, gracias por acompañarme -lo besa en la mejilla para despedirse y le dirige una palabras al estar cerca-. No importa lo que pase, tienes un corazón más grande y brillante que el del imperio de cristal, y siempre serás bienvenido, porque no importa qué tipo de dragón seas, para todas nosotras siempre será un amigo.

Spike no pudo evitar la emoción y abrazó a la unicornio, se quedó así por un momento y luego la soltó. No dijo nada más, solo se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Ya en el castillo, el dragón subió por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca, donde se suponía que estaba Twilight, seguramente iba a necesitar algo de ayuda para llegar a su cama.

-Twilight -se asoma al cuarto de lectura-, ¿estás dormida?

-No, solo algo cansada, acércate -lo invita a sentarse junto a ella con un gesto de cabeza-. Mira el libro que tengo frente a mí. Este es más fácil de llevar que el otro que estábamos leyendo, hice que me lo trajeran por pedido.

-¿Y de qué trata?

-Es algo así como un volumen especializado en dragones, contiene todo lo que Starswil el barbado pudo aprender acerca de los tuyos. Es poco, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti.

-No entiendo por qué me das este libro.

-No te hagas al tonto, Spike, he visto cómo miras al horizonte todos los días, cómo te metías a escondidas en la biblioteca para husmear entre los libros de fauna exótica. También he visto que quieres aclarar algunas cosas.

-No lo puedo negar. Pero no me gustaría hacer que te preocupes tanto.

-¿Que no me preocupe? No creas que soy una tonta, vi cómo habías preparado varias provisiones en una bolsa, hasta diría que estabas planeando irte sin decir nada -frunce el ceño-.

-Yo... lo siento, solo es que no me gustan mucho las despedidas, pueden ser muy difíciles -se disculpa sujetando su cola-.

-No tienes que sentirte mal -cambia a una mirada maternal-. Estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas crecido tanto y que tomes tus decisiones por tu propia cuenta. Sabía desde antes que querías hacer otro viaje para conocer a los dragones, por eso te alisté todo con algunas cosas extra para que no te falte nada.

La pony empieza a levitar una bolsa asta donde está Spike e introduce el libro dentro de ella.

-La única condición es que quiero que un día, cuando ya no sepas a dónde ir, pienses en volver a Ponyville, porque aquí siempre habrá alguien esperándote, no importa lo que pase, alguien estará aquí para darte la bienvenida.

Spike la abraza como puede, para no empeorar su ya lastimado flanco, -gracias-, se le escapan las palabras.

-Twilight.

-¿Si, Spike?

-Ya te había pedido esto antes, pero al menos por hoy ¿puedo llamarte "mamá"?

-Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras -acaricia la cabeza del dragón mientras se queda dormido-.

El resto de la noche fue un sueño plácido, la princesa Luna se aseguró de ello como regalo de despedida.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este cap. Es solo que no tuve mucho tiempo disponible y, además, quería subir algo un poco más elaborado, sin más qué decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.<strong>


	4. ¿TIENEN REGLAS?

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 4: ¿Tienen reglas?**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Twilight estaba un poco cansada, en especial por usar sus poderes curativos para acelerar la recuperación de su flanco lastimado antes de irse a dormir, por no olvidar la ligera resaca de la fiesta de anoche. Toma su tiempo para abrir los ojos, que le pesaban, incluso cuando ya se sentía mejor físicamente. Su intención era permanecer en ignorancia por un momento más, temía que los sonidos que escuchó en la madrugada fuesen los de Spike saliendo temprano para no despedirse. Un adiós tan doloroso es lo que Spike usualmente evitaría a toda costa, pero ella tenía el sincero deseo de verlo aunque sea una vez más, aunque duela pero al menos un poco más de tiempo de la compañía de quien se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.<p>

-Mmm... No quiero levantarme -bosteza viendo el techo-, pero no me queda de otra -sale de entre las mantas y se asoma por encima de la cama para ver la cama en que Spike solía acurrucarse-. No está – dice con el semblante bajo-.

Baja hasta la cocina, mira entre las habitaciones y sale hacia el balcón con una taza de café y la melena hecha un desastre, mira hacia el horizonte y divisa un punto morado saliendo de Ponyville. -Supongo que estará bien- dice para sus adentros mientras esboza una sonrisa que refleja el orgullo de una madre. -Creo que hablé demasiado pronto- se retracta cuando ve que se al punto morado se le acercan otros puntos de distintos colores, tres para ser exactos.

-Hola Spike, ¿a dónde vas con esa alforja? -le pregunta la potranca con moño rojo-.

-Ah, hola Bloom -se voltea-, estoy haciendo un viaje, volveré en cuanto pueda.

-¿En cuanto puedas? No dices eso muy seguido -levanta una ceja-, solo dices eso cuando no piensas cumplir.

-¿No piensas regresar? -pregunta triste la pegaso con ojos llorosos-.

-Lo siento, no quería decírselos así, por eso salí temprano, me apenaba mucho verlas tristes... a las tres -responde Spike mientras busca con la mirada a Sweetie Belle, quien aparece de estar escondida detrás de sus amigas-. Me habría puesto sentimental y esas cosas... como … ahora -le limpia los ojos con el antebrazo-.

-No te pongas triste Spike, dijiste que piensas volver, para mí eso es suficiente -trata de animarlo la unicornio-.

-Gracias, Sweetie, pero debo ser honesto, no sé si voy a volver, por eso me daba miedo despedirme de todas.

-¡Si no nos volvemos a ver estaríamos destrozadas, y tú no pensabas despedirte, eres un EGOISTA!-grita Apple Bloom para luego abofetear al dragón y abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos- No sabes lo horrible que se siente cuando alguien cercano se va para siempre y no puedes despedirte.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlas sentir tan mal -se disculpa Spike mientras acaricia la melena de su pelirroja amiga-. No pensé bien las cosas, ya sabes cómo soy... No puedo quedarme mucho más, espero volver a verlas.

Se rompe el abrazo y Spike continúa con su camino. No volteó porque le dolía mucho ver a sus amigas, tanto que se quedaría si lo hiciera. La reacción de las tres fue desgarradora. Apple Bloom estaba despidiéndose con voz entrecortada, Scootaloo soltaba lágrimas mientras apoyaba un casco en el hombro de Sweetie tratando de consolarla porque ella se quedó paralizada y más pálida que de costumbre -No volver- decía la unicornio con voz casi inaudible y un tono uniforme.

-¡Por favor haz algo! -le gritó desesperada Apple Bloom para que saliera del shock-.

-No volver... No volver... No volver...

De pronto se oyó como si algo en la unicornio despertara y la hiciera cambiar de humor. Salío corriendo para dar alcance a Spike, que ya se había alejado a un tiro de piedra, sus amigas trataron de seguirle el paso, pero se esforzó tanto por atrapar al dragón que lo derribó mientras lo abrazaba jadeante y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-No... te vayas -recupera el aliento-. Podemos ir contigo, somos más que amigos o familia, podemos ayudarte. Podemos cocinar o explorar en lugares a los que un dragón no puede llegar, podemos cuidarte si te enfermas, ayudarte si te encuentras a un animal salvaje o simplemente hablar contigo para que no te aburras, pero por favor llévanos contigo -le ruega con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-En serio quisiera poder ir con ustedes, esta podría ser una gran aventura para encontrar sus Cutie Marks, pero esta -se esfuerza por respirar- es una cruzada que no puedo hacer con ustedes, estoy yendo a tierras de dragones, no puedo ponerlas en ese riesgo, no soportaría que algo malo les pase.

Sweetie Belle piensa por un momento mientras sus amigas ven con ojos tristes la escena.

-Entonces -lo presiona contra su pecho-, prométeme que volverás, prométenos que volverás para contarnos de tu viaje y de los dragones, y para ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras cutie marks.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo, la última vez que fui casi me hacen pedazos. No sé si siquiera me dejen volver a donde están los ponies, o si al menos sobreviviré.

-No me importa, aunque tengas que volver con una sola pata o ciego o sin escamas, ¡No te dejaré ir si no nos prometes volver y lo cumples! -concluyó llorando desconsoladamente-.

-Yo... -ya no puede contener las lágrimas-¡Prometo volver, les contaré todo lo que aprenda de los dragones y les ayudaré a conseguir sus cutie marks!

Las tres se despiden abrazando al mismo tiempo al dragón, luego se sientan en el suelo y ven cómo un buen amigo desaparece a través del bosque Everfree. No se vio a la pony ámbar porque no podía soportar una escena tan conmovedora, ella solo se quedó en su habitación abrazada de un conjeo blanco que trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con su pata delantera. Un viaje empieza...

Para no hacer que nuestros lectores se queden abrumados por una laaaarga descripción del viaje de Spike, iremos directo a la parte en que llega a la entrada de la ciudad de los dragones.

-"Esta es la Ciudad de la Garra, entre bajo su propio riesgo" -lee el carter a la entrada de una ciudad amurallada de apariencia decadente-. Bueno, si los búhos estelares y las harpías de las montañas no pudieron conmigo, no creo que sea demasiado riesgo. Pero las quimeras de hielo, eso sí que fue espeluznante.

Entra por la puerta, que estaba abierta y cae por unos escalones, los suficientes como para llegar a más de 15 metros de altura.

-Ouch, eso me dolerá mañana... Mmm, esto no se parece mucho a las cosas que escribió Star Swirl en su libro -saca el libro y lo ojea un poco-. No recuerdo que hablara de ciudades ni cosas parecidas, mas bien, parece que los ponies ven a los dragones como unos salvajes. Pero en este lugar las cosas se ven diferentes a lo que cualquier pony esperaría. Aquí hay campos deportivos, bares, restaurantes y muchas cosas similares a las que vemos en Manehatam, pero se ven más … ehm...

-¿Rústicos? -completó un dragón de apariencia decrépita-.

-Sí, esa es la palabra adecuada...

Una cosa llevó a la otra y de repente Spike tenía ya a su primer amigo dragón, un viejo sabio llamado Rhodas. Se trataba de un dragón viejo de cerca de 6 metros de altura, caracterizado por tener muchas cicatrices en la espalda, y cuatro marcas de grilletes, una en cada extremidad. También destacaba por una larga barba, con la que a veces tropezaba, por lo cual se la llevaba hacia la espalda a modo de bufanda.

Se quedó con el dragón viejo porque le recordaba un poco a Twilight, frecuentaba las bibliotecas de la ciudad y lo corregía cada vez que no se comportaba con propiedad. Se empezaba a sentir a gusto ayudándole con los quehaceres en su hogar. Un día lo acompañó a hacer las compras.

-Vaya, no creí que los dragones fueran tan hospitalarios y amables, en la tienda de caracoles nos dieron más de lo que pedimos -dice contento mientras cuenta las cosas en una bolsa que cargaba-.

-No es que sean amables con cualquiera, mira cómo sacan a patadas a un joven que no tiene suficientes huesos para la cuenta.

Spike mira atentamente la paliza que le dan a otro dragón, ligeramente mayor que él. No solo lo sacaron del lugar con una patada en la cara, literalmente hablando, sino que también le propinaron una golpiza en el suelo un par de dragones de tierra con mandiles y gorros de servicio.

-¡Y no te atrevas a venir por alcohol sin unos huesos en el bolsillo! -regaña el de mayor tamaño-.

-Eso, pequeño, es lo que pasa cuando no tienes la moneda local.

-No creí que fueran así.

-Siempre fueron así, los dragones solo respetan tres cosas: La sabiduría, la fuerza bruta y el amor hacia los tesoros.

-no puedo creer que no lo haya notado.

-Entonces no tiene mucha sabiduría qué respetar, pequeño.

-Tal vez debí animarme a preguntarte antes.

-Eso ahora prueba que no tienes nada de iniciativa.

Llegaron a la guarida de Rhodas.

-Spike, por favor deja las bolsas junto a la piedra verde plana, luego nos encargamos de la comida.

-OK, no tienes que repetírmelo.

-Una cosa más, tenemos que hablar.

Justo las palabras que más le disgustaban al dragón cuando se sentía tranquilo. El dragón mayor se sentó sobre una piedra y esperó a que el más joven se sentara en el suelo.

-Mira, pequeño, estoy sorprendido porque he notado algunas cosas en ti.

-¿Cosas, qué hay de raro en mí?

-Nada en especial, excepto por esto: 1) No eres tan codicioso como los demás dragones que conozco, 2) No veo que quieras hacerle daño a otros, incluso cuando te faltan al respeto, y 3) No te sabes casi nada de lo que hacen los dragones, casi actúas como si fuese una especie de...

-¿Pony? -completó con miedo-.

-Sí, como si fuese un pony, eso no te hace muy popular en estos lares, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

-Bueno, soy un dragón que no ha crecido con otros, eso no es algo que no sepas, solo que he sido criado por ponies.

-Déjame adivinar. Buscas averiguar sobre tus raíces y cosas sin sentido que los adolescentes hacen por la crisis de identidad que tan de moda se ha puesto.

-Ehm... Creo que le diste al clavo.

-Nunca en mi vida había escuchado esa expresión, pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a usarla, porque suena bien.

-¿Y es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme?

-No, no hay nada de malo en usar expresiones diferentes, eso hace más divertido el día.

-Yo me refería a mi origen.

-Tampoco, solo si no eres un demente con impulso suicida.

-No creo serlo.

-Entonces estás en peligro, es una suerte que te toparas conmigo en vez de alguno de esos bravucones.

-Creo que estoy agradecido por eso.

-Sí, deberías estarlo, porque no tienes nada de lo que los dragones respetan, te habrían comido vivo, literalmente.

-¿Y eso era todo lo que querías decir?

-No del todo. Mira, cuando te vi por primera vez,creí que se trataba de un dragoncillo cualquiera, pero me equivoqué, y me di cuenta de eso apenas entraste a mi cueva, no tomaste ninguna de mis gemas, hasta me quedé sorprendido cuando no volteaste a ver los rubíes de fuego, que son demasiado tentadores para cualquier dragón de tu edad.

-Siii, se veían muy deliciosos y añejados. Pero no puedo tomar lo que no es mío, no quiero ser un dragón enorme y codicioso.

-Eso es exactamente de lo que quería hablar contigo, soy un dragón viejo, pero conozco a alguien que puede pulir lo que tienes en potencial.

-¿Y por qué serías tan generoso conmigo?

-Por que me ayudaste sin saber quién soy. La generosidad engendra generosidad, que a su vez engendra generosidad, que luego vuelve hacia ti.

-Eso me recordó a una amiga mía.

-Supongo que debió ser una amiga muy sabia.

-Ehm... Yo no usaría la misma palabra para describirla, pero sí, era muy especial para mi.

-¿Era? -pregunta intrigado el dragón senil con una ceja levantada.


	5. ¿TIENEN VALORES?

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 5: ¿Tienen valores?**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

Solo dos reviews hasta la fecha, ya con uno me siento animado a seguir, gracias por seguir y leer. También me siento halagado por quien me haya añadido a sus favoritos.

Nota: Estoy abierto a sugerencias, no vienen mal las ideas de otros para enriquecer un relato.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Un dragón mayor y uno joven se encontraban a la entrada de una especie de pirámide, similar a las que uno vería en una jungla centroamericana.<p>

-¿Qué es este lugar? -pregunta el más joven-.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, porque aquí vive alguien que siempre tendrá mi gratitud -explica el dragón mayor- .

-Se parece un poco a las ruinas de las aventuras de Daring Doo -comenta con un cierto tono nostálgico-.

-No estoy acostumbrado a esos nombres, supongo que se trata de un pony ¿o me equivoco?

-Es una pegaso aventurera que hace todo tipo de cosas en lugares como este y los escribe en libros como si fuesen cuento de fantasía. Twilight se pasaba horas leyendo esos libros, y me los leía en las noches que no podía dormir -mira hacia abajo-.

-¿Noches como la anterior? -inquiere el dragón mayor con cierto tono condescendiente mientras reposa parte de su desgastada garra sobre el hombro del pequeño-.

-Sí, anoche no pude dormir bien porque me acordé de Ponyville.

-Es normal sentir algo así por un lugar al que estás acostumbrado, supongo que lo tuyo no debe ser la vida migratoria.

-No creo que lo sea... sea lo que eso sea.

-JA, una vida migratoria es algo como los nómades, que viajan constantemente y viven una vida de aventuras.

-No creo que eso sea lo mío, mas bien necesito de una casa a la que volver.

-Eso es normal en los dragones, al menos en la mayoría, lo que en realidad difiere es la causa de su proceder, por eso estamos aquí.

-Estaba por preguntarte eso.

-Mejor deja de hacer preguntas y sígueme.

Una vez adentro, una voz se oye en una sala oscura.

-Veo a un pequeño dragón que no ha crecido, puedes hacer tres preguntas.

-Pero Rhodas me dijo que no hiciera preguntas -se quejó Spike-.

-Entonces no hace falta que preguntes, solo estaba jugando al sabio dragón de las edades -le aclara la voz del fondo de la sala-. Puedes pasar y encender alg

unas de las antorchas de la pared, si no es mucha molestia.

-Ehm... Claro, por supuesto -confirmó el joven dragón morado mientras se dirigía hacia la pared y palpaba para encontrar las antorchas y encenderlas con una llama verde, haciendo visible a un dragón de baja estatura que se encontraba sentado en un trono de piedra al fondo de la sala con un cráneo atado a la muñeca izquierda-.

-Veo también que tienes orígenes de dragones terrestres, de dónde son tus padres?

-Para ser honesto, no lo sé. No fui criado por otros dragones.

Eso explicaría por qué no te ves muy grande para tu edad.

-Yo creo que mi estatura esta bien, ya tengo la altura de un pony adulto, y ni siquiera he cumplido 14 años.

-Eso parece bien, desde la perspectiva de un pony, -le explica el dragón avejentado que se sentó al borde de su rudimentario asiento-, pero para un dragón no es muy bien visto que no crezca, en especial si se trata de uno de los colosos terrestres.

-¿Coloso terrestre? No entiendo de qué esta hablando.

-Siéntate para que te lo explique -Spike se sienta en el suelo junto a Rhodas-. Mira llas escamas y la ancha cola son característicos de los dragones de bajo tierra, de seguro también habrás notado que el color que tienes es demasiado llamativo para volar en el cielo, claro que también puedes desarrollar alas, pero no creo que quieras usarlas mucho mientras estes bajo tierra.

-¿Bajo tierra? No creo que me la pase todo el tiempo en un lugar oscuro.

-Entonces supongo que no te gusta dormir, ni sen te pone borrosa la visión en verano y tampoco te gusta quedarte en un solo sitio.

-OK, tu ganas, creo que tengo algo de eso, pero no entiendo por que me dices todo eso.

-Simple, pocos dragones tienen las cualidades que debes tener, porque mi amigo Rhodas solo me trae a los dragones jóvenes que cumplen con lo que se requiere para ser un Sabio de las Garras.

-No se quien eres ni que te propones, pero no me gusta que me hablen con tantos rodeos -frunce el ceño-.

-Bueno, todavía tienes que pulirte un poco, pero creo que quiero enseñarte a ser un dragón sabio, no como la mayoría que solo tiene fuerza y posesiones, sino como un verdadero dragón. Tu decides y me dices mañana.

Con eso los despachó, el joven dragón se sentía intrigado por las cosas que pasaban sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. Se puso a pensar mientras caminaban y se animó a preguntarle algo a Rhodas.

-Hey, Rhodas, ¿me respondes una pregunta?

-Sí, ya respondí la pregunta -esboza una sonrisa de realización por el chiste anticuado que le salió bien-.

-Esa no era mi pregunta -dice rodando los ojos y recordando cómo Pinkie le hacía bromas y juegos de palabras de buen nivel y recién inventadas, pero Rhodas le sonaba más como Twilight, quien le hacía juegos de palabras como los de los abuelos-. Yo quería preguntarte quién era ese dragón que te llamó amigo.

-Entonces pregúntalo.

-Aj, bueno... -Rueda los ojos otra vez- ¿Quién era el dragón que te llamó amigo?

-Es un dragón del occidente, viene de tierras muy lejanas, donde el poder de Celestia no llega.

-¡Wow, eso es muy lejos!... -se toma unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el viejo dragón sabe de la cultura pony- ¡Sabes de los ponies y no me dijiste nada!

-Claro que sé acerca de ellos, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó llegar hasta aquí?

-Bueno, fueron casi 6 meses, claro que también me caí varias veces en ríos que me arrastraron buena parte del camino.

-6 meses y llegaste, imagina hasta dónde pude llegar en mis 370 años de viajes y aventuras.

-¡Wow, solo puedo decir wow por alguien que pasó toda su vida viajando!

-¿Toda mi vida? Eso tan solo fue mi juventud, para ser exactos, pero pasé más tiempor en otras cosas.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Bueno, siendo esclavo en el occidente. No fui uno de los dragones más inteligentes; siempre me metí en problemas porque siempre me hice una pregunta personal antes de tomar una decisión: ¿Qué te detiene si no tienes nada qué perder?

-No entiendo, siempre que veo a un dragón, tiene muchas cosas, en especial tesoros.

-Sí, eso me marcó como un dragón peculiar. Nunca tuve posesiones materiales que excedieran lo necesario para viajar y comer. En fin, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabé siendo esclavo de unas criaturas raras que me ataron con unas cadenas que no se derretían con el fuego y demasiado sólidas como para romperlas. Su hermano, Quetzalcoatl, nos rescató de las prisiones cuando vio que ambos aprendimos lo que él ya había aprendido con la observación.

-¿Y qué aprendieron?

-A dejar la codicia por cosas materiales, aprendimos que las mejores cosas en el mundo no son cosas. Eso es lo que quiero que aprendas.

-Eso no es algo nuevo para mí, ya aprendí hace mucho a elegir a otros antes que a los tesoros.

El dragón joven casi llega al suelo con una palmada en la nuca a forma de regaño. -¡No, idiota!- Le reprochó Rhodas porque esa no era la forma de pensar de un verdadero dragón. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para explicarle el asunto, pero eso tomaría mucho para el lector; no quiero engancharlos por meses, que es lo que le tomó a nuestro protagonista aprender sobre las bases de los valores que los dragones aprecian.

**Mientras, en Poniville...**

Rarity estaba preparando un vestido de novia mientras su hermana menor estaba recostada y aburrida, trataba de sostener una conversación más o menos decente mientras intentaba hacer girar una madeja de lana de cabra.

-Entonces, Sweetie querida, creo que los encajes quedaron bien, pero no me convence la idea del bordado de margarita en la parte superior del velo.

-Si no se ve bien puedes omitirlo.

-¿Omitirlo? No sueles usar un vocabulario tan rebuscado, querida, ¿sucede algo?

-No, nada en especial -hace girar la madeja-.

-Yo te conozco desde que naciste, cariño, no me puedes engañar así de fácil. Además, ya estabas así antes de resfriarte, no me parece que estés así por un resfriado.

-Bueno... -trataba de pensar en algo porque su hermana mayor se había adelantado a su excusa preparada para disimular su ánimo- Creo que no estoy de buen humor, debo estar aburrida.

-Yo también estaría aburrida si no pudiese ver a mis amigas por más de seis días.

-Sí, esas chicas son especiales.

-¿Y no quieres que llame a las otras Crusaders para que jueguen? Podrían hacer una buena pijamada.

-¿En serio? -no puede ocultar su entusiasmo-.

-Claro, ya casi termino este vestido y lo entregaré en la tarde.

-Osea que esta puede ser noche de muffins -esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Quizás, no me haría problema en hacer algunas compras para prepararlos, Sugar Cube Corner está muy cerca de mi clienta.

-Gracias, eres la mejor hermana, ahora mismo le pido a Spike que envíe una... -el semblante de la unicornio cambió de repente-.

-Sweetie, cariño. ¿estás bien? -se acerca para reconfortarla-.

-Estaré bien, solo me olvidé de que Spike no está aquí.

Rarity se sentía conmovida por lo mucho que su hermana apreciaba a sus amigos y lo acostumbrada que estaba a la presencia del dragón morado, pero se sentía mal por no sentirse igual por su ya no tan pequeño amigo. Se había despedido de él de forma tierna, pero no parecía muy significativo, porque estaba casi olvidándose de las cosas que hacían juntos.

-Eh, yo tengo que... ir a por unas agujas, volveré dentro de poco.

-OK, nos vemos en un rato.

Rarity sale con su típico estilo refinado , el cual usaba para salir de compras. A Sweetie Belle le pareció raro ver que su hermana salía a la calle sin tararear una tonada calmada o al menos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que el alfiletero de la modista estaba llena de agujas, algunas nuevas, y llegó a la conclusión de que no solo a ella le estaba afectando la situación y que no solo ella necesitaría del apoyo de sus amigas.

**Casa de Fluttershy...**

La pegaso ámbar estaba terminando de repartir el desayuno de los animales que estaba cuidando, se sentía bajo presión, porque la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca y no había terminado con el desayuno. Se oye un rápido golpeteo en la puerta, toma un poco de aire, suspira y se dirige para abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero hoy es un día particular porque estoy ocupada con nuevos animalitos qué cuidar, si lo desea, puedo atenderle más tarde... Claro, si eso no representa una molestia.

-Lo siento Shy, pero esto no puede esperar -dice una voz apresurada-.

-¿Rainbow? -pregunta la pegaso tímidamente tras reconocer la voz de su amiga- Creí que estabas en la academia de los Wonderbolts.

-Lo estaba, pero tengo un encargo urgente... Sabes, sería más sencillo si abrieras la puerta, que no puedo esperar mucho.

-¡Oh! Lo siento -abre la puerta-. Ya está, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí antes de que se haga muy tarde.

-Bueno, pero necesito ayuda para terminar de alimentar a mis amigos animales...

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo.

-No me parece buena idea, la última vez fue muy difícil limpiar las manchas del techo, también fue muy difícil quitar la mermelada del pelo de Angel, ya sabes que se pone de malas cuando está pegajoso.

-Repito: No te preocupes por eso, podemos hacer que alguien más se encargue.

Al salir, Rainbow llevaba casi a rastras a su amiga y le encarga la tarea de alimentar a los animales de Fluttershy a la primera pony de mirada desviada que encuentra.

-¡No hay mucho tiempo -dice Reinbow a la pony gris-, toma la llave de la casa de Fluttershy y encárgate de alimentar a sus animales!

-Pero tengo que entregar un paquete...

-No debe ser urgente... Solo haz lo que te dije, no olvides que te debo una -añade a la vez que se retira a toda velocidad, haciendo que la pegaso de crin rosa casi le diera un ataque-.

-Pero tengo que entregar este paquete de insulina -dice triste la pegaso gris de mirada peculiar-.

No tardaron más de un minuto en llegar hasta el castillo de Twilight, donde se encontraban ya las otras cuatro portadoras de los elementos.

-¡Twilight, ya llegamos! -dice alarmada la pegaso de crin multicolor-.

-Cálmate, Rainbow, no es algo para alarmarse.

-¿Entonces me escapé de la academia y traje a Fluttershy a la fuerza a toda velocidad para nada?

-¿Traer a Fluttershy? No recuerdo haberte pedido eso.

-Pero si está en la carta que me enviaste -se explica mientras le muestra una carta escrita por la misma princesa de la amistad-.

-Pero... -levita la carta hasta su rostro para verla de cerca- Esta carta es de hace dos semanas.

-¡Dos semanas, esto es terrible, es el peor retraso para la pony más veloz de Equestria!

-Bueno, eso al menos explicaría por qué no llegaste a tiempo a tu fiesta sorpresa. Es solo que el correo se retrasó (wigle).

-¿Fiesta sorpresa?... ¡Acabo de escaparme de una clase muy importante para una fiesta que ya pasó y ahora de seguro me van a echar un regaño soberano! -se pone histérica, ya hiper ventilando-.

-Calma y respira -dice la alicornio poniéndole una bolsa de papel en el rostro a la pegaso hiper ventilada-. Listo, con eso está mejor, pero creo que no viniste en vano. Todas estamos aquí para hablar sobre algo muy importante, tanto que no podíamos esperar, y es muy oportuno que estés aquí. Pasa y toma asiento para que hablemos.

Una vez adentro, las seis portadoras se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos. Todos los lugares estaban ocupados, con la excepción de uno junto al lugar de la princesa de la amistad. Twilight Pinkie Pie puso una charola llena de bocadillos en la mesa del centro y se puso a servir el té para sus amigas. Twilight esperó un momento para tomar aire y escoger las palabras adecuadas.

-Saben -pone un casco sobre la mesa-, estamos cerca a cumplir un año sin Spike; no se sorprendan que ahora sea difícil comunicarnos. Estamos en necesidad de un medio de comunicación efectivo y ahora he encontrado la forma en que podremos estar sincronizadas para que así podamos reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier amenaza para Equestria.

-Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez, no pudimos reunirnos a tiempo -reconoció la pony granjera-.

-Es cierto, esa vez fue por suerte que no se perdiera ninguna vida -admite Fluttershy-.

-Precisamente es por esa razón que inventé los cristales de enlace -anuncia Twilight a la vez que pone en la mesa seis cristales con cadenas delgadas para colgar del cuello-. Estos nos serán de utilidad, porque pueden sincronizar nuestras ondas cerebrales de forma casi simultánea.

-¿Sinquecosa simulqué? - pregunta Rainbow mientras se rasca la cabeza para hacerse una idea-.

-No es tan complicado como dice Twilight -toma la palabra la pony rosada-. Ella quiere decir que podremos hablar entre nosotras mientras usemos estos cristales. Yo tomaré el rosado -concluye tomando el ya mencionado-.

Todas toman uno, con excepción de Rarity, quien desvía la mirada mientras trata de explicar su posición.

-Lo siento, pero no me siento cómoda reemplazando a Spike con una joya, aunque luzca muy atractiva llevándola puesta.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Rarity -explica Twilight-, pero las circunstancias actuales no son buenas para estar incomunicadas. Ya se que Spike nos enviaba las cartas que necesitábamos en cuanto aprendió a hacerlo, pero no podemos esperar hasta que vuelva.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar la alicornio y se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta principal.

-¡Entrega especial para la princesa Twilight! -gritaba la pegaso gris que andaba retrasada con sus labores de cartera-.

-Adelante, puedes pasar -responde Twilight por medio de un tubo de cobre que había instalado junto a su trono para poder atender a las visitas a distancia, ya que no disponía de un asistente para esa tarea.

-Por favor firme aquí -le extiende una tableta, la cual firma Twilight-.

-Bueno, eso es todo. -gira para ver a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy al mismo tiempo- Ya me encargué de alimentar a sus mascotas. Además, creo que alguien estaba buscando a la señorita Rainbow Dash, así que les dije que me debía una.

En ese mismo momento Fleet Foot apareció como rayo y derribó a Rainbow. Antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta ya se veía una pequeña nube de polvo y patadas dentro de la cual se encontraban la wonderbolt y la pegaso rebelde. La contienda se vio interrumpida con la presencia de un segundo wonderbolt, quien levantó la voz.

-¡Alto, que alguien puede salir herido!

Las dos se detuvieron al instante y miraron con una cálida sonrisa al pegaso uniformado.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -dicen las dos al mismo tiempo para luego discutir por quién era objeto de la supuesta preocupación del oficial, la pelea volvió a empezar, pero por otra razón-.

-No entiendo cómo es que acabamos así -facehoof-. ¡Deténganse de una buena vez o no les vuelvo a dirigir la palabra, a ninguna de las dos!

Las dos inmediatamente se separaron y bajaron la cabeza para escuchar el regaño.

-¡En serio no puedo creer que se comporten de esta forma! -Suspira y recupera la compostura- No es que esté enojado, pero ya son mayores, no puedo estar vigilándolas todo el tiempo. Ya es tarde para la volver a la práctica, mejor tomemos las cosas con calma y tomémonos el día.

-Pero, Soarin -replicó Fleet Foot-, ella se escapó de la práctica y se ha retrasado más de una vez cada semana, no se toma en serio el ser un wonderbolt ni...

-No es necesario que digas esas cosas en frente de sus amigas. De hecho, estaba aquí con la intención de agradecerle a Rainbow por darnos un día libre, creo que a ti te hace falta relajarte un poco -mirando a Fleet Foot-, y a ti te hace falta un poco de tiempo para reflexionar sobre tu conducta -mirando a Rainbow-, mejor nos tomamos el resto del día libre y luego aprovechamos para unas copas de cidra en Sweet Apple Acres.

-Para mí será un placer ayudar con eso -dijo Applejack-, siempre y cuando no causen un destrozo.

-Gracias, señorita Apple.

-Un gusto, puedo aprovechar para preparar un pie -añadió guiñándole un ojo a Soarin-.

-Jejeje... gracias, eso me gustaría mucho -eso le costó una mirada asesina de parte de las dos pegasos-.

-Bu...Bueno, creo que tendré que invitar la primera ronda -le temblaba la voz mientar levantaba los cascos haciendo ademán de "por favor no me hagan daño"-.

-Mejor que sean dos dobles -sonríe Rainbow-.

**Pirámide del dragón...**

-¿Puedes repetirme otra vez por qué no puedo quitarme el grillete del tobillo? -pregunta Spike-.

-Porque todavía no controlas bien tus deseos materiales -explica Khrono- (Sip, no se me ocurrió un mejor nombre por falta de imaginación).

-No es que me esté quejando, pero este grillete podría estar un poco menos ajustado, solo es que no puedo sentir mi garra.

-No es nada fuera de lo común, Rhodas y yo estuvimos por más de mil años con cosas similares.

-Entonces, ¿ya puedo comer una?

-Nop, esas turquesas están de adorno.

-Eso es injusto.

Spike se sometió a entrenamientos cada vez más raros, incluían cosas como pescar, comer tierra, nadar en lava justo después de comer para inmediatamente saltar a un charco de agua helada. Cosas que lo hacían sentir miserable y dolorido. Después de un año se vino algo especial, una especia de regalo. Rhodas lo llevó a una pradera verde cerca de un riachuelo.

-Bien, Spike, ya puedes quitarte el grillete.

El dragón morado se lo quita y siente un gran alivio, además de una marca notoria en el tobillo derecho. Respiró profundo y se recostó sobre la hierba, nunca había disfrutado tanto una sensación común.

-Esto se siente bien, para variar -dice Spike con tono relajado-.

-Es por eso que te hicimos trabajar como esclavo. Los dragones suelen crecer muy rápido por la codicia, pero ese no es el camino de un verdadero dragón. Los verdaderos dragones saben que las mejores cosas del mundo...

-No son cosas -completó Spike-. Me lo has dicho un montón de veces y se me ha grabado en la cabeza.

-Eso me agrada -se recuesta junto a él-. Ya sabes uno de los secretos de un dragón sabio.

-¿No aman los tesoros?

-Bueno, sí amamos los tesoros, pero no solo hay tesoros de plata y oro.

-Ya entiendo, piedras preciosas y... ¡Agh! -es interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Creo que me precipité, todavía no entiendes que los tesoros más valiosos son únicos, no vienen en paquetes permanentes, pero lo que encierran sí es permanente.

-¿Hablas de algo abstracto?

-Claro, hablo de los sentimientos, ¡Eso sí es un tesoro que viene en paquetes únicos!

-¿Paquetes como... los amigos?

-Ya estás entendiendo... Ya tomamos suficiente tiempo para descansar. Ya aprendiste a apreciar cosas pequeñas como estar en la hierba -declara orgulloso mientras se levanta-, ahora te toca aprender a no despreciar el trabajo duro, porque cuando tienes un tesoro tan valioso como los sentimientos...

-Tienes que protegerlos con todo – sonríe el discípulo - .

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, me siento feliz de haber terminado este capítulo, solo que me tardé un poco más de lo esperado, también creo que me emocioné con el contenido. Pero esa es la razón por la que escribo, porque me gusta, a pesar de que a veces se me seca el cerebro.<strong>

**Espero nos leamos de nuevo pronto.**


	6. ¿SON LEALES?

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 6: ¿Son leales?**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, es el primero que escribo y me agradó ver las sugerencias en reviews.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día empieza con nuevas sorpresas, eso ya no le sorprendía a Spike, quien despertó en una cama de clavos.<p>

– Yaaaaaaaw... - bosteza y se rasca la cola - . No recuerdo la última vez que había dormido una noche entera.

– Buenos días Spike – se aparece Rhodas con un mandil lleno de manchas y decolorado – . Estaba esperando a que llegara este día para llevarte a un lugar que te va a encantar.

– ¿Otro lugar para entrenamiento físico? No estoy de humor para esas cosas – se vuelve a tapar con una sábana vieja, que más parecía un harapo sucio de buen tamaño –.

– No esta vez, tontito – dentro de la cabeza de Spike se oye la voz de una pony rosada con crin alborotada – , hoy vamos a tomar el día libre, a menos que quieras pasarte otro día haciendo flexiones.

– No gracias, me suena mejor tu idea.

– Bien entonces, podemos ir y disfrutar de algo que debiste haber probado con tu padre.

La escena cambia drásticamente a una montaña de notable actividad volcánica, con una grieta que permitía ver el magma fluir.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta Spike – .

– Un volcán activo, es donde podemos hacer algo sublime – deja ver una hilera de baba cayendo de su boca –.

– Mmm … Supongo que puede ser algo bueno, no me he bañado en un buen tiempo.

– Eso es magma, es diferente a la lava que ya se ha enfriado, y estos – levanta un saco lleno de piedras preciosas – son los bocadillos. Seguro probaste cocinando vegetales, pero no has probado un verdadero manjar hasta que sumerges una gema añeja en magma.

Rhodas toma una de las gemas, una esmeralda, y la sumerge por unos segundos en el magma por la grieta, retirándola con mucho cuidado, haciéndola saltar de una mano a otra, como cuando alguien saca una patata de la olla.

– Uf, está caliente... – Sopla con un poco de fuego y le da la esmeralda al rojo vivo a su joven amigo – Dime ¿qué te parece?

– Mbpf, Bhfuemo – trata de articular las palabras, pero la piedra estaba muy caliente – . Casi no siento la lengua... ¡Es genial, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso!

– Es una de las mejores cosas que se pueden saborear en el mundo, pero estoy seguro que vas a encontrar algo mucho mejor.

– ¿Tu crees? Porque esto está estupendo – se chupa los dedos – .

– Jajaja – se ríe con voz apagada –, me alegra saber que te gusta esto, porque yo solo no podría acabarme toda la bolsa de gemas.

– Pues entonces, a comer.

Una hora después, los dos estaban tirados en el suelo, con los estómagos por reventar y esforzándose por respirar.

– Sabes, nunca antes había probado algo como esto, gracias.

– No es necesario agradecérmelo, hice esto porque quería.

– Alguien debería decirte que eres genial. Claro, si quitamos los sonidos que haces cuando comes, tus quejas por los precios de la comida, el gimoteo cuando te limas las escamas de la espalda y otras cosas molestas que haces, aparte de tu higiene personal y las groserías que dices mientras estás dormido. Si quitamos todo eso, queda un sujeto genial.

– Gracias por reconocerlo – dice con tono sarcástico – , pero creo que ya puedo decirte lo que hace especial este día.

– ¿No son las gemas en magma?

– No.

– ¿Seguro?

– No son las gemas, se trata de lo que te espera para mañana, vas a aprender a luchar.

– Eso es nuevo, por lo general me tienen haciendo ejercicios sin sentido.

– Nunca subestimes el valor de arrastrarte usando solo tus axilas, eso podría salvarte un día.

– Claro, lo que digas, pero hay algo que me está matando de curiosidad.

– No, no hay mas gemas para sumergir en magma.

– Entonces ya no tengo dudas.

– Mañana aprenderás a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo entre dragones.

– Eso suena bien.

– Lo malo es que, antes que nada, Khrono va a examinar tus aptitudes...

Nuestro protagonista sufre una caída bastante fuerte, no fue algo cómodo, porque su espalda recibió el impacto de una piedra que estaba en el suelo.

– Espero que no te esté causando problemas digestivos, nenaza – se burlaba Khrono – .

– Tienes suerte de que no haya repetido en la tarde – respondía con sarcasmo el joven aprendiz – .

– Por eso no comimos más de una ronda, ya he tenido malas experiencias por cometer ese error – comenta Rhodas, quien observaba sentado en una roca alta y le daba indicaciones a Spike para ver cómo estaban sus reflejos – . Ahora debes cuidar tu izquierda, ese costado está de un morado más intenso del acostumbrado.

– No me había percatado del dolor insoportable, Rhodas – responde sarcásticamente Spike – , la próxima dímelo antes de que alcance con sus garras.

– No hará falta que lo diga – se burla otra vez Khrono, que aparece de la nada encima del estómago de Spike y empieza a asestarle una generosa cantidad de golpes en las costillas, retrajo sus garras para no lastimarlo demasiado – .

– ¡Agh! ¡Eso ya fue suficiente! – Grita enfurecido el joven dragón para luego sujetar la garra derecha de Khrono y jalarla hasta que el impulso hiciera lo suyo, perdió el equilibrio llevándose la cara hasta el suelo, pero no sin mostrar esa mueca desagradable que tenía por sonrisa, esa dichosa cara deformada por azotes que le provocaba una sensación repugnante al protagonista.

– ¡Jajajaja! Eso fue justo lo que quería que hicieras – felicita Khrono a Spike con la cara todavía en el suelo – . Ahora tienes que mejorar un poco esos reflejos de caracol y, con el tiempo, tal vez llegues a la velocidad de babosa.

– Me tomaría más en serio las lecciones que me das si me las dijeras de frente y no cuando tienes el hocico estampado en algo.

– Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es lo que se sirve y no el plato.

– Excepto cuando el plato está sucio o roto – corrige Rhodas – , porque en un plato roto no se puede comer toda la sopa – se oye un gruñido fuerte desde el estómago de Spike –. Mmm, creo que alguien ya tiene hambre.

– ¿Y qué esperarías de haber estado cinco horas peleando con un viejo que solo se detiene para escupir flemas – se queja el joven dragón – .

– Agradece que sean flemas – se pone de pie Khrono – y no flamas, porque el fuego corrosivo de los dragones negros es una de mis especialidades.

– Eso es raro, no creo que seas un dragón negro.

– ¿Lo dices porque soy verde? Eso es racista

…

Un momento de aparente incomodidad hace presencia, luego estalla una carcajada que fue provocada por otro gruñido de tripas, esta vez eran las de Khrono.

– Ya fue suficiente por hoy, mejor vamos al volcán para unas cuantas gemas con magma.

– (Grrrrgl) – Pone la garra sobre su estómago – Esa es mi respuesta ¿vienes Rhodas?

– Claro, puedo buscar unas de las que tengo en mi cueva.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando sobre los riesgos y ventajas del uso de la cola en combate, lo que se puede y no se puede hacer cuando puedes volar sobre tus contrincantes, tipos de flamas que pueden usar los dragones según su tipo. Se podría decir que estaban en clase teórica, el horario parecía bueno, cinco horas de práctica y análisis de la práctica a modo de recuperación para el día siguiente. Por primera vez, de tiempo, Spike se sentía cómodo con las clases.

– ¿Y vamos a entrenar este fin de semana? – pregunta el aprendiz mientras el dragón viejo de baja estatura trata de engullir un rubí bañado con una espesa capa de magma.

– Creo que por esta vez podemos saltarnos un fin de semana, no quiero sobre exigirte cuando todavía estás empezando el entrenamiento de combate.

– Y lo dice el que de principio me ataba con grilletes...

No es de sorprender que la escena cambie repentinamente a un foso con lobos de madera y Spike dentro tratando de sobrevivir.

– ¡Esta bien, lo siento, pero déjame salir de una buena vez!

– No te oigooo – responde casi cantando –, esos lobos hacen mucho ruido, quizás te podría escuchar si los callaras un poco.

– ¡Pero cómo esperas que los calle si no dejan de rearmarse cuando los golpeo!

– Ese es tu probleeeeema...

**Tres meses después, en Sugar Cube Corner...**

Pinkie estaba usando su bata de laboratorio, ya saben, la que tiene bordados de globos, dulces y está cubierto con chispas de colores, consecuencia de experimentos anteriores, y unas gafas de protección.

– Bien, mi querido muffin – habla sola mientras pone una mora en una parte de la cubierta superior del postre con una mano robótica –, hemos pasado por muchas cosas para que por fin salgas como siempre he deseado... Un poco más, un poco más.. yyyyyyyyyyy... – (efecto de explosión) – .

– Creo que usé demasiado "muff", la próxima vez tendré que balancear mejor el "ffin". Pero algo podría haberse hecho mejor, y me refiero al efecto de explosión – mirando hacia el autor – .

– ¿Y cuál es el problema? Fue un efecto de explosión y nada más.

– No estoy hablando de eso, me refiero a que no usaste una onomatopeya – levanta un casco a la altura de la barbilla para aumentar la seriedad del tema – .

– No creo que haya sido necesario usar una de esas ono... como se digan.

– Pero le quita la gracia a la escena ¿Qué sería de un choque sin el "CRASSHHHHH", o el roce de la pizarra sin el "RRIIIZZZZ", o una explosión sin el "¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!"? – reclama haciendo los ademanes para cada sonido – .

– Solo estoy tratando de escribir esto de forma que la mayoría de las personas puedan entenderlo, no estoy seguro si los demás entiendan qué es un BOOOM en su idioma.

– Debes estar bromeando – facehoof –, es algo básico en los chistes. A lo mejor no has sido bien preparado para las comedias.

– Si quieres puedo ayudarle – se une a la conversación Fluttershy –, aprendí mucho contigo y podría enseñarle un truco o dos a nuestro amigo, si no les molesta.

– Eso sería estupendo, así podré continuar con el desarrollo del muffin de moras perfecto. Espero que para cuando termine, la explosión esté mejor preparada, ¿entendiste, narra auto lector?

– ¿Narra que cosa?

– Ya me oíste, ahora a practicar con Fluttershy – me despacha haciendo un gesto con el casco y mirando hacia otro lado, un poco presumida a mi parecer – .

**En el granero de Sweet Apple Acres… Y una clase relámpago de comedia con Fluttershy después...**

Apple Jack estaba arrastrando un fardo de heno para almacenarlo.

– ¡Yeeeha! Con esto tendremos suficientes para el invierno – declara orgullosa al ver el lugar casi lleno –, me gusta cómo se ve, pero también podríamos hacer que varíe un poco.

""– ¿qué te parece si te sugiero unas cuantas manzanas acarameladas, Pinkie me dijo que son uno de los dulces que mejor se conservan – se escucha dentro de la cabeza de Apple Jack.

– Buena idea terroncito, pero no me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos desde tu boutique, eso se siente como una invasión a mi privacidad.

"" – No sé cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión, querida, pero no estoy en mi boutique – aclara la unicornio al mismo tiempo que aparece detrás de la pony granjera – .

– Vaya, esa no me la esperaba.

– Desde luego, querida, una dama siempre debe idear una presentación agraciada para alegrarle el día a otros.

– Esa actitud sí me la esperaba.

– ¿Disculpa?

– No es nada importante... Dime ¿necesitas algo?.

– Solo deseo pedirte algo.

– Pues desenfunda y dímelo, sino no puedo ayudarte.

– Es que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios y mis padres no estarán en Ponyville hasta dentro de una semana, por eso quisiera pedirte que cuides de Sweetie Belle por unos días, si sabes a lo que me refiero – guiña discretamente – .

– Creí saber a qué te referías hasta que cerraste ese ojo, y me da muy mala espina cuando solo cierras uno.

– No es por ser sobre protectora, pero Sweetie ya es una adolescente y está en la edad en que tienes que vigilarla muy de cerca – se acerca a menos de un centímetro del rostro de su amiga y le resalta la idea –. Y cuando digo "muy de cerca", hablo en serio, es porque me preocupa que se vaya a descontrolar por esos temas.

– Aaahhh, ya entiendo. Apple Bloom también esta en algo parecido, pero no debes sentirte preocupada, caramelo, puedo tenerlas bien vigiladas a ambas.

– ¿Estará Big Mac de acuerdo? No quiero que luego se armen malentendidos y problemas.

– Todo estará bien, ya sabía él es el chico más disciplinado que he conocido, por eso lo mandé a entregar las tartas de manzana de este año a varios sitios, incluso los míos, y estará ocupado con el viaje por más de una semana. Aquí también podrán jugar y agotar todas sus energías para que en invierno se queden tranquilas en casa.

– Apple Jack, querida, eres de las mejores amigas que se podrían pedir – la abraza con una gran sonrisa –, volveré a la tarde con Sweetie, así podré partir mañana con toda tranquilidad.

Rarity se retira con un trote suave hacia su boutique.

**En la entrada deSweet Apple Acres...**

Rainbow Dash discutía con Scootaloo.

– Por última vez, no puedo llevarte a la gira, aunque quisiera, los boletos no te los puedo regalar.

– Pero me dijiste que te llevas bien con Soarin y Spitfire, ellos podrían darte uno extra.

– No es tan sencillo, me costó mucho trabajo ganarme su confianza, no sería capaz de andar por allí pidiéndoles favores al día siguiente de hacernos buenos amigas.

– Amigos – corrige la gramática de la pegaso mayor –.

– Estee, sí, amigos. No puedo abusar de su confianza si me la he ganado hace poco.

– Pero yo también los admiro mucho y quiero verte volando con los más rápidos de Equestria.

– Por favor no hagas esa cara de perrito suplicante – los ojos de Scootaloo se abren al máximo – . Es muy difícil para mí, entiende que no puedes ir en tu... – ahora las pupilas se dilatan hasta un punto peligroso – condición... ¡Ya deja de hacer eso – se le rompe la paciencia – , en el nombre de Celestia, solo quédate en Sweet Apple Acres con tus amigas hasta que vuelva!

– Pero nadie es tan genial como tú. Por eso quiero pasar el invierno contigo.

– No se puede – toma una buena bocanada de aire para calmarse –. Mira, Scoots, ya estás en una edad muy importante y no es bueno que estés en un lugar y en fechas en que no puedo estar pendiente de ti, es por tu propio bien que quiero que te quedes con Apple Jack hasta que las cosas se calmen. Ella es responsable, incluso más que yo, y estarás con tus amigas.

– ¿Y tu estarás bien sin un conocido cerca?

– No estaré sola, además, lo que más me preocupa es tu bienestar. No me lo perdonaría si por un descuido mío te llegara a pasar algo – la abraza con una pata y le habla a la oreja – . Puedes tomarlo como la preocupación de una hermana mayor, así que te vas con los Apple y te tomas un buen descanso, porque quiero entrenarte para ser una wonderbolt cuando vuelva.

– ¡En serioooo! – se sorprende la yegua adolescente saltando repetidamente – .

– Claro, solo quiero que escuches a Apple Jack, te diviertas y estés bien.

– Por supuesto, haré todo lo que me diga Apple Jack.

– Solo quiero que la escuches, no es necesario que la obedezcas siempre – le guiña como si fuese su cómplice – .

– Como ordene – llevándose el casco como señal marcial – , mi capitana.

– Buena chica, nos veremos dentro de un mes para pasar el resto del invierno a lo grande, yo me encargo de todo.

La pegaso color cían levanta vuelo. La joven pegaso se le queda mirando hasta que despierta una duda que no consultó antes.

– ¡HEY, RAINBOW! ¿LE PREGUNTASTE A APPLE JACK SI PODIA QUEDARME?

– ¡HAZLO TU, SE ME OLVIDO PEDIRLE EL FAVOR!

– Y luego dicen que se encargará de todo – gruñe en voz baja – .

– Hola, me alegra verte, pequeña – saluda desde la entrada la unicornio de melena cuidadosamente arreglada – . No creí que Rainbow se fuera sin saludar.

– No creo que haya sido su intención, debe tener mucha prisa por ir a prepararse para la gira de los Wonderbolts.

– Tiene sentido, ella siempre se ha tomado en serio su carrera como acróbata aérea... ¿Estás en este sitio por algo en especial, dulzura?

– Sí, estaba pensando en pasar un tiempo aquí con Apple Bloom, Rainbow insistió en que no podía acompañarla porque no estoy en condiciones.

– Oh, creo que se a qué se refiere.

– ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

– No, de ninguna manera, querida, solo es que es una parte muy... especial de la vida, pronto entenderás de qué se trata con más detalle, pero lo mejor para ti será estar en un lugar tranquilo como este y , ahora que lo pienso, podrás pasar también una semana con Sweetie Belle, ella también vendrá.

– ¡Fantástico! Ahora podremos hacer de todo sin importar que el invierno llegue, hasta puede que obtengamos nuestras Cute Marks de invierno, o de algo que se haga en invierno – declara emocionada – .

– Apple Jack se encuentra en su almacén subterráneo, puedes pasar a saludarla, yo tengo que ir por Sweetie Belle.

– OK, nos vemos.

– Espero que la pasen bien, querida.

Las CMC iban a pasar parte del invierno juntas, últimamente no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pasarlo juntas, así que era una buena oportunidad para aprovechar y continuar con la búsqueda de sus Cute Marks. Increíble que todavía no las hayan conseguido.

Las piedras de enlace resultaron ser uno de los más grandes éxitos entre las invenciones de la princesa de la amistad. De forma casi inmediata, podían hacer que las portadoras de las piedras pudieran escuchar lo que decían a distancia, tardaron un poco en dominarlas de forma que la comunicación fuera especifica, al principio todas escuchaban lo que una decía y eso era un gran problema cuando una de ellas quería decirle algo privado a otra.

Con el tiempo dominaron bien el nuevo medio, la primera en aprender, incluso cosas que Twilight desconocía, fue Pinkie Pie. Era capaz de incluso dejar mensajes previos para responder por adelantado preguntas que sus amigas estaban por hacer. En una ocasión le ayudó a Fluttershy con la receta de una ensalada a distancia, le dejó las instrucciones y correcciones necesarias para que el platillo le saliera de cinco estrellas, Fluttershy no se dio cuenta de que Pinkie le dejó todo ya previamente grabado hasta oír la última parte del mensaje – Si tienes alguna duda extra, puedes preguntármelo cuando termine de darme mi baño, porque me quité la piedra, ya sabes que no me gusta que se moje y se pierda entre las burbujas o se me caiga y luego tenga que meter a Gummie en el drenaje para sacarla como la última vez... ¡Espera, creo que ya casi salgo del baño! – . Las cosas se ponían raras con esa yegua.

– Ehm... Rarity, – probaba la pegaso de crin rosada – si estás allí, me gustaría dejarte un recado.

– Adelante, querida, siempre estoy disponible para ti.

– Bueno, hoy no podré llegar a tiempo para mi casa y Angel y los demás animalitos estarán esperando su almuerzo, es por un problema con el tren...

Ya se había convertido en el medio más común para comunicarse entre las portadoras de los elementos. Lo gracioso era cuando alguna se dormía con la piedra puesta y hablaba entre sueños.

**Pantano a 40Km de la Ciudad de la Garra, esa misma tarde...**

Spike cae desde una altura de más de diez metros y su cara queda estampada en el suelo, levanta un poco la cabeza y escupe escamas y fango.

– ¡Qué asco, no volveré a morder algo tan repugnante en mi vida !

– No hables antes de tiempo, que nunca sabes lo que te puede pasar – se burlaba Rhodas – .

– ¡No hace falta que se lo repitas cada minuto – decía Khrono mientras estaba sujetando como podía una de las cabezas de una hydra y trataba de evitar que las otras lo devoraran – , es más importante que se concentre en su trabajo! – golpea la cabeza de la que se sujeta hasta dejarla inconsciente –.

– Creo que a las demás cabezas les hace falta un poco de la misma medicina ¿No crees, Spikey?

– Estoy de acuerdo – concuerda el dragón morado mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca con la garra delantera derecha y se incorpora y sonríe, disfrutando la intensa sensación causada por la adrenalina y el dolor de las contusiones a los que ya estaba acostumbrado– , mejor veinte por ciento más de acuerdo.

– ¡Si no te mueves de una buena vez estarás veinte por ciento más que molido! – gritaba Khrono para despertar la atención del aprendiz, quien rápidamente saltó hacia un lado en el momento preciso para evitar que una de las cabezas lo atrapara entre sus dientes – .

Aprovechó el momento para aferrarse a una de las escamas superiores de la cresta de la hydra e intercambió miradas con Khrono. La hora de los golpes había llegado.

Spike empleaba sus garras y colmillos lo mejor que podía, provocaba cuanto daño podía a las cabezas. – ¿Y a esto llamas resistirse? – desafiaba burlonamente, ya dominaba las técnicas que le habían enseñado los dragones de experiencia. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos siglos de edad para le respetaran en todos lados.

La lucha con la hydra duró poco más de ocho horas, aunque la bestia se defendía ferozmente, los dragones mostraron una resistencia mayor. Fue cuestión de tiempo, pues la voluntad de los dragones no distaba de ser legendaria.

Una vez agotata, la hydra cayó en el suelo con todas sus cabezas rendidas y luchando ahora por respirar...

– No lo sentí como algo demasiado difícil, pero creo que fue un digno oponente – reconocía el aprendiz de sabio – , creo que ahora le toca descansar un poco (Grrrrrr) y mi estómago piensa lo mismo de nosotros ¿viene alguno de ustedes? – haciendo un ademán para irse a comer – .

– Parece que nuestro amiguito ya aprendió a leer las mentes de otros – se reía Khrono al bajar de encima del lomo de la bestia – .

– ¡Amiguito! – le sorprendía al aprendiz que ya había crecido – , no soy un pequeñuelo al que le puedas decir eso, menos si eres el más bajito de nosotros.

– El que midas dos metros sobre tus patas traseras no es razón para que me consideres pequeño, mocoso.

– Eso lo dice el dragón que no llega al metro ochenta.

– Veinte centímetros por debajo de mi pupilo, pero veinte por ciento más genial de lo que te imaginas – presume sujetando el grueso músculo de su brazo derecho –, a estas preciosidades no se les ha escapado nada, muy diferente del pobre diablo que solo te enseña a mirar flores y comer.

– Al menos en eso tienes razón, pero mejor no trates de usar la frase de Dash tan a la ligera.

– ¿A la ligera? Si la usaste varias veces desde esta mañana.

– Solo porque lo ameritaba, además ella era mi amiga y me dio su permiso para usarla.

– Claro, como digas. Se hace tarde, vamos a comer algo y a curarte las heridas.

– ¿Qué heridas?

En ese mismo instante siente cómo un chorro de sangre sale de su costado ennegrecido, bastante cerca del corazón – Tienes razón, creo que se me rompió una costilla – , reconoció Spike al palpar la herida. El dolor era intenso, pero ya se había acostumbrado a estar con sensaciones desagradables desde hace ya tiempo. Nadie iba a imaginar lo mucho que crecería un dragón en cuestión de un año a pesar de no haber sucumbido a la codicia, ello sorprendió a Spike, cuyas dudas fueron aclaradas más tarde por Rhodas mientras devoraban los últimos trozos de una barbacoa que habían preparado esa misma noche.

– No es raro que hayas crecido así, los dragones crecen de diferente forma por su proceder. Muchos se dejan dominar por la codicia y acumulan tesoros materiales, eso los hace crecer muy rápido, pero en muchos casos acaban siendo dominados del todo y se convierten en dragones salvajes, enormes y carentes de control; otros son un poco mejor controlados, pero no abandonan los tesoros de piedra y metal; pero hay también una buena forma de crecer lo necesario, es mediante el instinto protector que todo dragón debería tener.

– ¿Protector? No veo nada de protector en buscar pelea con hydras, mantícoras y otros monstruos de bosques como estos.

– Eso es porque solo te estamos enseñando lo que tienes que saber para poder hacer lo necesario cuando la situación lo demande – explica Khrono antes de que Rhodas pudiese abrir la boca – . No es sorpresa que un dragón, por más sabio que sea, aprenda a dar una que otra paliza, la práctica es la que nos hace hábiles.

– ¿Hábiles para matar?

– ¡No, zoquete, hábiles para proteger nuestros tesoros!

– ¿Tesoros? Creí que no teníamos que acumularlos.

– Creo que se te ha olvidado todo lo que te hemos enseñado en este tiempo.

– No, solo estaba bromeando, las mejores cosas del mundo no son cosas.

– Espero que puedas encontrar algún tesoro para proteger, Spike, algunos lo encuentran, otros pasan toda una vida buscándolo para luego pasar otra vida protegiéndolo –toma la palabra Rhodas – .

– Creo que voy a tener que buscarlo con cuidado, no quisiera pasar tiempo protegiendo algo que no lo vale.

– Eso es lo que quería escuchar...

La comida se terminó y la fogata se debilitó, los tres se quedaron a dormir a la intemperie. El joven aprendiz no podía conciliar el sueño, habían pasado muchas cosas en el mismo día, en verdad solo fue una, pero fue bastante intensa como para dejarlo pensando durante un buen rato al respecto a cómo pudría haberse defendido mejor, dónde debió clavar sus garras y dónde hubiera sido mejor morder. Estaba demasiado excitado con la pelea como para dormir, así que se puso a contar ovejas.

– Ochocientas noventa y una, ochocientas noventa y dos... ¡Errgh, Burrp! – se vio interrumpido por una sensación muy familiar – ¡Oh sí, hace mucho que no me pasa esto! – disfrutó el momento hasta que finalmente salió de su boca una pequeña llamarada verde que materializó un pergamino con el sello de la princesa Celestia en él. Nunca se había sentido tan bien por eructar uno de esos.

"_Saludos, joven dragón, esta carta te la envío junto con una palabras de tu amiga Twilight, ella ha tratado de comunicarse contigo, pero por la distancia no le fue posible, para mi también resulta muy difícil hacer llegar un mensaje a grandes distancias y ubicaciones desconocidas, por eso me disculpo si este mensaje tarda mucho en llegar hasta donde te encuentres._

_Querido Spike, si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que en Ponyville estamos bien, las chicas y yo estamos trabajando duro para mantener el equilibrio y la armonía en Equestria. Rainbow no deja de hablarnos de Daring Doo y de la próxima salida de su libro, Fluttershy ha hecho muchos avances con Discord en su rehabilitación, los negocios de Rarity y Apple Jack se han expandido más de lo que esperaban esta temporada y Pinkie está experimentando con los dulces, puede que un día le haga competencia a Bon Bon. _

_Bueno, eso es con las chicas, ellas están bien, pero el castillo se ve ahora más grande, a veces invito a todas para que armemos una fiesta o simplemente para que pasemos el rato juntas. Espero que estés bien y que tu viaje tenga buenos resultados, si no es así, puedes volver cuando lo requieras, o si no puedes y necesitas ayuda, puedes pedírnosla. Tal vez no seamos familia, pero hay algo de los amigos que aprendí hace poco, y es que no puedes elegir a tu familia natural, pero tus amigos son la familia que sí puedes elegir. Jejeje, casi suena como una carta a la princesa Celestia._

_También me pidieron las Cute Mark Crusaders que te enviara unos saludos y abrazos, también están bien, todavía tienen la esperanza de que las ayudes a conseguir sus Cute Marks, sí, todavía no las consiguen, al menos Scootaloo ya puede volar, no muy rápido, pero está empezando._

_Eso no es todo, ya sabes qué puedes hacer para leer el verdadero mensaje._

_Tu amiga por siempre, Twilight Sparkle"._

Spike entendió a la primera lo que Twi_light quería decir con la frase "leer el verdadero mensaje". _Ya hace buen tiempo que aprendió sobre codificación con la alicornio, una herramienta realmente útil para la nobleza cuando tiene que manipular información crítica. Empleó una llama verde de suave intensidad sobre la parte trasera de la carta y unos párrafos adicionales se hicieron visibles.

– Muy interesante, no creí que fuesen a meterse en líos tan rápido – dijo justo antes de caer rendido por el cansancio y dormir con ronquidos bastante molestos – .

A la mañana siguiente, prácticamente al alba, Spike despertó a Rhodas con una cara de angustia.

– Hey, viejo, tengo que disculparme – se excusa mientras el dragón mayor le mira con la cara adormilada –. Resulta que mis amigas van a necesitarme y tengo que irme para Ponyville.

– ¿Y cuál es el lío? Déjame dormir, más tarde podemos hablar de eso.

– No creo que haya tiempo para hablar de eso, tengo algo de prisa por llegar.

– Entonces toma el tren que lleva a Appleloosa y luego ve hacia Poniville.

– ¿Y eso es rápido?

– Sí, tardarás cerca de un día en llegar a Appleloosa y un poco más hasta Ponyville.

…

– ¡Cómo es eso posible cuando me tardé seis meses en llegar hasta este condenado lugar! – se exaspera el protagonista – .

– No te enojes, no hace falta enojarse para hacer que las cosas mejoren.

– ¿Y cómo – toma aire – quieres que me calme si me acabo de enterar de que el viaje que me tomó tanto tiempo lo pude hacer en menos de tres días?

– Parece que todavía no aprendiste bien a discernir cuando te están tomando el cabello.

– (Faceclaw) Dos cosas: Primero, se dice tomar el pelo y segundo, necesito saber cómo volver a Ponyville lo más pronto posible.

– Eso es simple, solo necesitamos establecer un enlace con la ubicación deseada.

– Creo que eso puedo hacerlo, hace mucho que ayudé a mis amigas enviando mensajes con mi aliento.

– Eso es algo básico para muchos dragones terrestres, pero apuesto a que no sabías que también puedes enviarte a ti mismo.

– ¿En serio? Me dijiste muchas cosas sobre los dragones de tierra, pero nunca algo como eso.

– Porque de seguro intentabas usarlo, pero por no tener experiencia podrías acabar en quién sabe donde.

– Buen punto, pero no hay tiempo para esas cosas, necesito llegar a Ponyville lo más rápido posible.

– Entonces te lo explico con calma...

Pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre el tema, Khrono se unió a la conversación cuando despertó. Ya, a eso de las nueve, los tres estaban a punto de realizar el acto de teletransportación.

– Bien, y no olvides que solo puedes usar este poder una vez cada cinco años, y tienes que sostener el enlace todo el tiempo que te estés moviendo en la otra dimensión, de lo contrario puedes acabar en otro lugar – concluyó Rhodas –.

– Y no olvides nunca las cosas que te enseñamos, mocoso, porque tienes que volver un día para que terminemos con lo que empezamos – dice a modo de despedida Khrono – .

– Nunca haría algo tan estúpido como olvidarme de ustedes.

El dragón aprendiz empieza a cubrirse a sí mismo con flamas verdes mientras sostiene la carta sobre su pecho con firmeza y trata de concentrarse, aunque queda sorprendido cuando escucha las palabras de despedida de Rhodas.

– Un dragón vive muchas vidas porque nace para proteger un tesoro que vale mucho más que una simple vida.

– Creo que ya encontré algo que vale más que una sola vida para mi y voy a protegerlo con todo lo que tengo

Cierra los ojos por un momento, siente cómo las llamas verdes lo cubren por completo, bloqueando su visión por unos instantes y luego ve cómo se apagan, dejando a su vista una casa de aspecto muy familiar en un entorno nevado.

– ¡Pero que dem...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, con eso terminamos este capítulo, pero antes de despedirme quisiera dejar unos avisos:<br>**

**- Parece que esto va para mas de un shipping (o como sea que le digan), según me sugirió una amiga, es posible que se arme algo, aunque no lo tenía como parte principal en el relato.**

**-Me disculpo por errores en la ortografia y gramatica, que no son mis fuertes en especial al escribir desde una tablet.**

**- Si les cayeron bien Rhodas y Khrono, no se preocupen porque volveran a oir de ellos. No olvidemos que Spike tiene mucho por aprender.**

**-Por ultimo, si me tardo un poco en subir el proximo capitulo es porque todavia no he visto tods los caps de la serie, me faltaron algunos de entremedio de cada temporada, por eso tambien puede que me haya equivocado en alguna parte con ciertos detalles.  
><strong>

SSinmas que decir, me despido por ahora, hasta la proxima.

S


	7. ¿VISITAN A SUS AMIGOS?

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 7: ¿Visitan a sus amigos?**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, es el primero que escribo y me agradó ver las sugerencias en los reviews.

Me gustaría avisar a los lectores que estoy muy ansioso por llegar a la mejor parte, puede que ahora esté un poco pausado el ritmo de la historia, pero prometo que empieza a moverse más en el próximo capítulo, primero quería establecer el ambiente, bueno, ya saben como son estas cosas.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Spike está caminando en una cueva subterránea de gran tamaño junto a un dragón de noble apariencia, con más de ocho metros de estatura y alas relucientes, pues era un dragón de plata, y escuchaba atento a las cosas que le contaba.<p>

– Como ves, joven Spike, la mayoría de los dragones en la Ciudad de la Garra tiene sus alas y son de tamaño considerable, no estoy al tanto si deseas saber la razón – inquiere de forma indirecta – .

– Bueno, ahora que lo dices – intenta formular una pregunta coherente mientras se rasca la cabeza, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con entrenamiento físico con Khrono, luego dedicaba uno que otro momento a hablar con Rhodas para asimilar lo que se pueda de su sabiduría. Miró al dragón plateado y soltó el aire que tenía dentro para calmarse – no me he hecho esa pregunta, pero creo que sería bueno saberlo.

– Entonces lo sabrás... Mira, – muestra extendiendo una de sus afiladas garras metálicas hacia un montículo de gemas, donde los dragones más pequeños estaban practicando el deporte nacional, "Rey de la colina", y veían cómo se empujaban – algunos de ellos no se empujan tanto como los demás, pero la mayoría acaba aprendiendo a usar la fuerza sin importar nada más que su objetivo.

– Recuerdo la primera vez que jugué con otros dragones, no fue una experiencia muy agradable, que digamos.

– Mmm, eso muestra algo de tu persona. De seguro viste que eran bastante competitivos.

– Sí, peleaban con uñas y dientes, literalmente.

– Eso es lo que aumenta la fuerza de un dragón a gran velocidad, la codicia. Es una horrible característica en los dragones jóvenes, porque a cambio de la oportunidad de sobrevivir con facilidad se sacrifica la nobleza de nuestra especie.

– Recuerdo eso, una vez me dejé llevar por la codicia y casi acabo destruyendo un pueblo, el peor día de mi vida – se lamenta el dragón morado – .

– Y es bueno saber que te diste cuenta de ello, debes tener algo mucho mejor que las gemas y el oro para cambiar y no dejarte consumir por completo por la codicia, eso es superior incluso a la voluntad más fuerte que pueda tener un ser vivo.

– ¿Te refieres a...?

El dragón plateado estaba mostrando una sonrisa muy agradable en señal de aprobación. Spike no se animó a completar la frase por la vergüenza que sentía y las mejillas rojas, conducta consecuente de la crianza que recibió entre ponies.

No podía articular bien las palabras, quería preguntar algo más y aprender todo lo posible, pero el recuerdo se hizo cada vez más difuso, poco a poco todo se cubrió de una capa negra y solo alcanzó a escuchar una voz a la distancia.

– ¿Spyke? – decía una voz calmada y femenina que repetía su nombre cada vez con más claridad – ¿Spike, puedes oírme?... Despierta, por favor...

– No nos hagas esto... – decía otra voz – .

– A lo mejor no ha descansado lo suficiente – decía una tercera – .

– ¡Espera, está abriendo los ojos! – exclamaba con alegría la primera voz de nuevo – Spike, si me escuchas, abre bien los ojos, tienes que despertar.

El adormilado dragón empezó a abrir los ojos, no pudo enfocar bien a las tres ponies que estaban junto a él hasta pasados un minuto para ordenar las ideas.

– Eh ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta con voz temblorosa el dragón – .

– Estás en Sweet Apple Acres, Spike. Es bueno volver a verte – sonríe una pony con un moño rojo que a Spike le resultaba bastante familiar – .

– Creo que no te lo quitaste hasta ahora – observa mientras toca la prenda roja con su garra derecha – me alegra que me hayas recordado, Apple Bloom.

– No, a un amigo nunca se le olvida. Sweetie, creo que ya puede caminar. Ayúdanos, necesitará apoyarse en nosotras para mantener el equilibrio.

– no creo que haga falta. – comenta el dragón intentando ponerse de pie por su cuenta, pero fracasando rotundamente, luego ve que sus patas traseras estaban casi congeladas – Bueno, creo que subestimé la situación.

Ayudaron a spike, Apple Bloom empujando de un lado y Sweetie Belle empujando del otro. Tardaron un buen rato y, con mucho esfuerzo, los tres llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa Apple. Spike no había notado la tormenta hasta que entró en un lugar cálido, era como si sus sentidos hubiesen sido bloqueados. Lo recostaron en el sofá de la sala que Scootaloo había acercado a la chimenea con un fuego bastante fuerte.

– Toma – dice Apple Bloom cubriéndolo con una manta –, ésta la hizo mi abuela especialmente para días como éstos.

– Gra-gracias – tiritaba el dragón que había recobrado la consciencia –, esto me viene perfecto ahora, aunque me gustaría más si tuviera otra cosa en vez de flores rosadas.

– Jajaja, Spike, sigues con tu buen humor – dice Scootaloo entrando con un plato de sopa caliente –, eso significa que te vas a poner bien dentro de poco, come un poco y descansa.

– ¡Wow! No creí que supieras cocinar, Scoots.

El comentario casi le pone el plato en la cabeza, pero Scootaloo tomó en consideración que el paciente ya había sufrido suficiente en el día.

– Haré como que no oí eso que dijiste, pero a la próxima de dejo sin un canino como el que se lo dejaron a Discord.

– Ok, ok, ya entendí. No quería hacerte sentir mal, solo quería decirte que la comida se ve y huele increíble – concluye inhalando el exquisito aroma de un plato caliente en el frío.

– Gra-gracias – tartamudeaba la pegaso avergonzada –, voy a ver si preparo un café o algo por el estilo – y sale volando, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido – .

– Esa es la Scoots que conozco – se sentía reconfortado el dragón al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo y ver que solo un poco de la apariencia había cambiado – ¿Y a dónde fue Sweetie? – pregunta ahora el dragón – .

– Ella fue a buscar algo al granero...

– ¿Está buscando algo en especial? – pregunta con mirada de sospecha – .

– Eh, nada … – trata de desviar la mirada por un segundo y vuelve a ver a Spike con una sonrisa fingida – Bueno, tal vez tenga otra razón.

– Mmm, entonces sería bueno que me dijeras esa razón – pregunta con una mirada relajada –.

– Este, no creo que sea bueno si te lo digo, después de todo es mi amiga y las amigas no dicen cosas privadas – desvía la mirada levantando la barbilla –.

– Hmm, entonces – examina una de las alas de Scootaloo con su garra – puede que sí sean de gall...

– ¡No soy una gallina por no decirte que a Sweetie...

– Jejeje, – interrumpe Sweetie Belle tapándole la boca a su amiga con un casco – ¡Qué cosas!... Salgo un momento a buscar un poco de heno y ya se están poniendo al día sin mi. Debería darles vergüenza.

– Je, disculpa, solo quería enterarme lo más pronto posible de las cosas que cambiaron.

– Entonces encontraste a la pony indicada. En un interrogatorio no hay nadie como yo – declara con un casco en el pecho en señal de orgullo –.

– ¿La mejor para un interrogatorio? – pregunta extrañado –.

– Claro, porque – mostrándole su costado con una Cutie Mark de una clave de sol verde con un corazón – nadie canta como yo – no podía sentirse mejor consigo misma –.

– ¡Woooow, eso es más que fabuloso, es fantastabulosamente fantástico! – grita alegre levantándola y abrazándola –.

Permanecieron abrazados un momento, hasta que la pony no pudo más y solo podía usar lo poco que le quedaba de aliento para exigir que el dragón dejara de presionarla tan fuerte contra su pecho. Spike se disculpó por no controlar bien su fuerza, ya había perdido la costumbre de interactuar con ponies de estructura ósea a base de calcio. No sé de qué estarán hechos los huesos de Dragón, pero por algo se los conoce, y no es por ser delicados en su trato.

– Lo siento, todavía no controlo mi propia fuerza.

– Gracias, estoy muy feliz por poderte mostrar mi Cutie Mark, me moría por las ganas de hacerlo.

– Ya veo que era en serio, pero ahora me pregunto – inquiere rascándose la barbilla, no se tomó la molestia de ver los flancos de sus otras amigas, no era su costumbre andar viéndole las partes traseras a las ponies sin su consentimiento, esto no lo podía hacer desde que adquirió cierto tamaño, así que prefería desviar la mirada – ¿Será que ellas también tienen sus Cutie Marks?

– No lo sé, pero no es bueno que te andes fantaseando sobre los flancos de las chicas, eso las haría sentir incómodas.

– Tan considerada como siempre – la felicita acariciándole la cabeza –.

– No tan fuerte... mi cuerno.

– Lo siento – se disculpa retirando su garra –, todavía no...

– Controlas tu propia fuerza.

Con esa oportuna interrupción se rieron. Las otras dos ponies estaban observando la escena. Scootaloo estaba con el rostro embadurnado de masa de pastel y Apple Bloom, por su parte, estaba cargando un conjunto de remedios caseros para el resfrío.

– Parece que se la están pasando bien.

– Sí, Scootaloo, pero deberíamos interrumpir.

– ¿Te molesta algo?

– No, solo que todavía no le damos la medicina a Spike y podría ponerse enfermo.

– Y podría quedarse con nosotras más tiempo – dijo con una luz encendida encima de su cabeza –.

– Vaya, no recuerdo haber encendido esa bombilla. Pero lo que dices me parece una estupenda idea.

– ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders enfermeras YAY! – chocan los cascos y celebran en voz baja –.

– Ahora solo hay que evitar que Sweetie acapare a Spike, después de todo nosotras tampoco lo hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo – concluye Scootaloo –.

Efectivamente sucedió así, Spike amaneció en el sofá junto a la chimenea, abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y trató de recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

– Maldición, no puedo recordar nada, excepto … – mira a su alrededor y ve que las tres ponies durmieron a su lado, casi abrazadas de él. Pudo reconocer la Cutie Mark del costado de la unicornio, pero unas mantas cubrían los flancos de la pegaso y la terrestre – Esa Cutie Mark la recuerdo, pero no he visto las de las otras. Me pregunto si...

Acto seguido, trata de levantar las mantas de encima de los flancos de las otras ponies, usando toda la delicadeza que podría mostrar un dragón empezó a mover las mantas, pero la delicadeza no fue suficiente para quitarle filo a sus garras, una de las cuales rozó el costado de la pony terrestre, la cual lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, congelado en el acto. Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas durante unos segundos.

– Eehh, mejor digamos que esto nunca pasó.

– Hecho – asintió la pony terrestre recostándose de nuevo –.

– Uf, eso estuvo cerca – pensaba para sus adentros –, iré a ver si puedo recoger algo de leña y si puedo hacer el desayuno.

Trató de levantarse, pero esta vez fue un poco más cuidadoso, porque cada una estaba sujetándolo con sus cascos. Tras cinco minutos de maniobras y movimientos comlpejos, Spike logra escabullirse y para tomar una bufanda del dormitorio de Applle Bloom y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible. Pasó un minuto y Apple Bloom despertó a sus amigas.

– Hey, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Despierten, tengo algo que decirles.

– Yaww, – bosteza la unicornio – ¿De qué se trata ?

– Miren, Spike estuvo mucho tiempo allá afuera cuando lo encontramos ayer, de seguro que ya debe estar resfriado.

– ¿Y eso qué significa?

– Significa – agrega la pegaso – que Spike no está en condiciones de irse de Sweet Apple Acres, así que tendrá que quedarse con nosotras para que lo cuidemos.

– No creo lo vaya a hacer – palpa el sitio donde estaría el dragón de haberse quedado dormido –, además, él ya parece haberse ido.

– No es así – corrige Apple Bloom –, salió con una de mis bufandas y tomó el hacha de la entrada, seguro fue a buscar leña.

– Además, a Apple Bloom se le "olvidó" darle la medicina a Spike, de seguro que se resfría.

– Interesante, pero ¿no preferiría irse al hospital o a donde Twilight? Ella sabe mucho sobre esas cosas, también Zecora y Fluttershy.

– No te preocupes por eso – responde Scootaloo –, él acaba de salir, como dijo Apple Bloom, no durará mucho con el frío de afuera usando solo una bufanda...

– ¡Por Celestia, se va a desmayar otra vez si no lo lo hacemos entrar ahora mismo!

Las tres, alarmadas, buscaron al dragón, lo encontraron inconsciente con el hacha en mano y lo introdujeron de nuevo en la casa, esta vez hicieron un esfuerzo extraordinario para subirlo hasta la habitación de Apple Bloom, donde lo recostaron sobre la cama y lo cubrieron con todas las mantas que encontraron. Con el huésped asegurado, discutieron sobre lo que iban a hacer.

– Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom. Hace mucho que no vemos a nuestro amigo y se que queremos pasar un buen tiempo con él, al menos hasta que se recupere, y no queremos que las otras lo acaparen y se lo lleven como siempre.

– ¿Se lo llevan? – pregunta confundida la unicornio –.

– Sí, y muchas veces. No podemos permitir que nos estén haciendo eso solo por ser las mayores, ninguna de nuestras hermanas tiene derecho a mantenernos lejos de nuestro mejor amigo.

– Bien, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo – afirma Sweetie Belle –.

– Creo que puedo estar de acuerdo por un tiempo (hasta que se ponga mejor), así podremos dejar en claro las cosas – concuerda Apple Bloom –.

– Entonces estamos de acuerdo las tres...

Las tres chocaron los cascos con su coro: "¡Cutie Mark Crusaders enfermeras de dragones, YAY!".

Después de chocar cascos, establecieron turnos para cuidar de su "amigo", Apple Bloom por la mañana, Scootaloo por la tarde y Sweetie Belle por la noche. El orden parecía justo, pero era algo poco estricto, las tres estaban sospechosamente interesadas en el bienestar de Spike. En la primera noche se hizo evidente para el dragón que ya no era ten tonto como antes.

– ¿Quieres algo más de comer? – pregunta Scootaloo –.

– Gracias, Scoots, pero ya estoy bien – intenta levantarse –, creo que iré a ver a...

– ¡No! – lo detiene sobre la cama – no estás bien, todavía. Tus ojos siguen rojos y eso no es bueno cuando estás resfriado.

– Pero mis ojos no están... ¡Ayyy! – mira con los ojos llorosos a Scootaloo con cara de enojo y un casco con lágrimas todavía húmedas – ¡Por qué me picaste los ojos!

– ¿Ves? No te encuentras en condiciones, estás con los ojos irritados, confundido y hasta tienes alucinaciones. No podemos dejarte ir hasta que te recuperes.

– Pero no es la gran cosa, la casa de Twilight no me queda muy lejos.

– Son como veinte minutos caminando en un día soleado, pero ahora hay varios centímetros de nieve, no podrás salir con ese resfriado – pone su casco sobre la frente del paciente, el cual casi cree que le iba a propinar otro piquete de ojos – . Ni siquiera pudiste recoger algo de leña esta mañana a unos pasos de la casa, no quiero imaginarme qué te podría pasar si vas más lejos en esas condiciones.

– Yo … No lo había visto así, lo siento – se disculpa rascándose la nuca – , no quería preocuparlas.

– Pero lo hiciste, no seas un dragón malo y quédate en cama mientras te preparo algo más para comer, eso hará que te mejores pronto – sonríe y se retira de la habitación.

– Bueno, una siesta no me haría mal para variar la rutina.

**En un bar de la ciudad de la garra...**

– ¿No te parece que fue mala idea enseñarle lo del viaje instantáneo? – pregunta Khrono –.

– No, – llevándose un trago a la boca – es justo lo que tenía que hacer para que hiciera lo que se supone que debería hacer un dragón.

– Entiendo, pero no vi que tuviera una razón tan fuerte como para sacrificar un viaje de cada cinco años.

– Yo supongo que lo hizo por lo que le parecía un verdadero tesoro, no mostraba ojos de codicia, mostraba algo sincero.

– ¿Alguna cresta que le guste? – inquiere con un trozo de jade entre dientes –.

– Yo pienso que es más una melena que una cresta, amigo mío.

– Je, una melena no puede hacer lo mismo que una cresta, mucho menos porque no tiene garras, aunque las grifos no están tan mal.

– No te pongas a alucinar ahora, pero tienes razón, las melenas no se sienten como las crestas. Spike tiene gustos raros.

– ¡Y que lo digas!

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

Apple Bloom estaba entrando con algunas verduras en la canasta.

– Hola, Apple Bloom – la recibe la unicornio –.

– Hola ¿sabes si ya despertó? Quiero mostrarle el álbum de nuestras aventuras del año.

– Eso suena bien, creo que no ha visto tu Cutie Mark, ni la de Scootaloo.

– Entonces tendremos una tarde muy divertida, ¿verdad Scootaloo?...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM** . Se oye una explosión...

– Buena esa onomatopeya, narrador.

– Gracias Pinkie...

Scootaloo estaba saliendo de una cocina llena de humo.

– Cof, cof. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero los cupcakes con zafiro que me enseñaron los Cake es más difícil de lo que creí – admite la pegaso de crin morada –. Spike se va a decepcionar – dice cabizbaja –.

– No te sientas mal, – la consuela la pony terrestre – no creo que a él le moleste que no puedas prepararlos, la señora Cake solo le hacía uno al año por alguna razón.

– Sí, Scootaloo, – añadió la unicornio – ya sabes que spike tiene un corazón muy grande. No se sentirá decepcionado.

– No si no se entera de que intentaste hacerlo – completa Apple Bloom –.

– Gracias chicas, no se lo digo y listo.

No terminó de hablar y se le apareció una figura alta por detrás con un cupcake de zafiro quemado y mordido.

– Mph, estos están buenos, ¿cómo los hiciste? – pregunta Spike –.

– Y-yo … me... – la pegaso no podía articular nada –.

– Me gustaron mucho los cupcakes – se chupa los dedos – , no los había probado desde hace un siglo.

– Pero si no ha paso un siglo – dice en tono de broma aguantando una risita –.

– Spike – lo llama Sweetie Belle levitando un álbum de fotos – ¿quieres ver cómo obtuvimos nuestras Cutie Marks?

– ¡Genial, este no será un día aburrido!

Se pasaron la tarde sentados en el sofá, leyeron algunos de los recortes de "El Diario Equino" donde aparecían las tres metiéndose en problemas por abrir la jaula de un criadero experimental en Canterlot, su fotografías de entrenadoras de equipos infantiles y otras experiencias poco comunes (una de las más extrañas incluía un embudo y ardillas de peluche con ruedas).

Fue un tiempo bastante grato para el dragón. Se sintió mal por no estar presente cuando sus amigas obtuvieron aquello por lo que habían luchado por tanto tiempo. Scootaloo le mostró emocionada el dibujo de una ala blanca con un trueno violeta en su costado. Le presumió que era una de las mejores volando verticalmente, de abajo hacia arriba y para cambiar de dirección de vuelo de forma abrupta hasta el extremo de desviarse a pocos centímetros del suelo cuando caía en picada.

Apple Bloom le mostró la manzana partida a la mitad con forma de corazón y un lazo verde. Se había ganado su Cutie Mark haciendo de mediadora en conflictos entre los Apple, ahora es conocida como la más razonable de las Apple, una estirpe de ponies testarudos.

La estaban pasando bien, hasta que a una se le ocurrió saber más sobre la visita.

– … Y por eso Scootaloo no usa más margaritas en su melena... – explica Apple Bloom –. Por eso ya no va a visitar a sus parientes lejanos.

– Y hablando de parientes lejanos ¿por qué apareciste de repente en Sweet Apple Acres? – inquiere Sweetie Belle –.

– Ahora que lo dices... – trata de recordar Spike – ¡Santo guacamole, me distraje!

– ¿Qué pasa Spike? – pregunta con tono preocupado Apple Bloom –.

Spike se tomó un rato para explicarle a las ponies la razón por la que se transportó usando el viaje por flamas verdes que había empleado anteriormente y que desconocía la razón por la que acabó en Sweet Apple Acres.

– No lo entiendo, me concentré en ir al origen de la carta, no pensé en este lugar... – repasaba Spike –.

– Mmmm, – trata de aclarar las cosas una de las ponies – tal vez la carta sí se escribió aquí y fue enviada por alguien que te extrañaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es por ahora. Mantengamos la intriga por un rato y subamos el siguiente capítulo, donde se respondes las cuestiones planteadas:<strong>

**¿Quién escribió en verdad la carta que hizo que Spike usara un recurso extremo para llegar hasta Ponyville?**

**¿Por qué las Cutie Mark Crusaders se comportan de forma tan extraña?**

**¿Volverá Spike a la Ciudad de la Garra para terminar con su entrenamiento con Rhodas y Khrono?**

**¿Son mejores los cupcakes de zafiro cuando están quemados?**

**Las respuestas a estas preguntas y más en el próximo cap. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. ¿SON CABALLEROSOS?

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 8: ¿Son caballerosos?**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

Por favor disculpen la demora, estoy avanzando también en otro fic que tengo y planeando uno tercero, pero no puedo hacer mucho con el tiempo que tengo.

Agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta ahora, espero les guste la trama, que ya quiero ponerlo un poco más movido.

Sin más que decir, continuemos.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un día antes de la nevada, en la estación de trenes de Ponyville...<strong>

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este sitio esperando? – pregunta un poco impaciente una pegaso de crin rosada –.

– Solo llevamos una hora... - responde una alicornio lavanda mientras se acerca y se sienta cerca de la pegaso para ver de cerca lo que la molesta – ¿Te preocupa Angel?

– Sí, es un conejito muy valiente, pero no estoy acostumbrada a dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, lo he estado cuidando desde que era pequeño – dice tratando de contener una lágrima que quería salir –.

– No desesperes, dentro de poco vendrá el tren, entonces podrás ir de nuevo con Angel.

– No lo creo, tardaré con la nieve y el frío, no podré volar hasta mi casa.

– Bueno, pero al menos sabes que lo verás hoy.

– Sí, eso es bueno – se reanima la pegaso en su timidez –, al menos podré ver a mi pequeño Angel antes de que se acabe el día. No me imagino cómo sería si no pudiese verlo por un añ...

Se detuvo en seco con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer la manera en que había metido la pata, o tal vez las cuatro, siempre se la caracterizaba por ser de un carácter reconfortante y amable, pero en esta ocasión había cometido el error de recordarle a su amiga un suceso que todavía le causaba un gran dolor y vacío en el corazón.

– Yo, emm … Lo siento, no sabía que te iba a recordar a Spi... – su boca es tapada por el casco de una pegaso cyan –.

– Jeje – finge una risa – no me imaginaba que Fluttershy se pusiera a bromear por el aburrimiento, creo que mejor me la llevo a ése rincón y hablo con ella.

Ya en un lugar un poco apartado, lo suficiente para que no las escucharan (alejado, para que no se escuchen los regaños de Rainbow).

– ¡En serio no puedo creer que hayas metido cinco patas cuando solo tienes cuatro, Fluttershy!

– Lo siento, no quería... no sabía que... – trataba de disculparse, casi lloraba –.

– Mira – trata de mantener la calma –, Twilight sigue dolida porque Spike no está y le duele mucho cuando se lo recuerdan, ni siquiera debes decir su nombre cuando está presente.

– Yo... lo hice sin querer.

– Entiendo que te sientas triste, pero no podemos descuidarnos y hacer que la pase peor de como ha estado este año, y ahora está mas tensa que nunca con la carta que la princesa Celestia le envió hace poco.

– En serio quisiera acompañarlas, pero no puedo descuidar a mis amigos animales en invierno, muchos de ellos están en esa época difícil y tengo que vigilarlos.

– Como digas, señorita naturaleza – la despeina con un casco sonriendo –, Las cuatro podemos encargarnos de todo, solo no te metas en problemas y ve a cuidar de tus animales. Mañana estaremos en Canterlot y te enviaremos una postal.

– Gracias, eso me gustaría mucho.

Fluttershy se apresuró en despedirse de Twilight y las demás, luego se dirigió a su casa.

– Ya llevamos más de lo necesario en este sitio, Twilight ¿no deberíamos al menos saber para qué nos quiere la princesa Celestia? – inquiere la pegaso restante –.

– No lo sé con exactitud, pero fue muy específica en cuanto a quiénes deberían ir.

– Ajá, por eso Applejack y Pinkie están muriéndose de aburrimiento con nosotras.

– No es tan aburrido esperar el tren, solo tienes que hacerlo más interesante... Podrías contar los ronquidos de Applejack para molestarla después.

– Ahora que lo dices, no es mala idea, puedo restregarlo en su cara para mañana.

– Al menos tus ánimos cambiaron...

Finalmente, el tren llegó, el maquinista dio el anuncio y la ponies abordaron. No fue un viaje difícil, pero la curiosidad las mantenía despiertas en la noche. Rainbow Dash tuvo que pedir disculpas a los Wonderbolts cuando Twilight le dijo que se presentara con urgencia, Applejack no se sintió tan mal por dejar a su hermana menor porque contaba con sus dos mejores amigas para que se cuidaran en invierno, Pinkie Pie simplemente se hizo presente sin dudar.

Las cuatro estaban presentes por orden de la corona de Canterlot.

**Sweet Apple Acres, dos días después...**

Spike estaba sorprendido por escuchar la respuesta de sus amigas cuando les preguntó sobre el asunto de la carta.

– Entonces, ¿no estás enojado? – pregunta preocupada la pony de moño rojo –.

– Yoo... No sé qué decir – se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada para no quedarse con los rostros de perritos regañados que ponían las tres enfermeras de dragones –. Primero debo agradecerles que me hayan extrañado tanto, pero no apoyo lo que hicieron – dijo volviendo la mirada hacia la unicornio –.

– Lo siento Spike, pero ya estábamos mucho tiempo sin verte. No nos hablabas casi nada después de lo que pasó en el río, temía que no nos volvieras a hablar nunca – se excusa la unicornio –.

– Bien, es razonable que quieras dejar las cosas en claro y que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero el daño ya fue hecho y nada puede hacer volver el tiempo para cambiar las cosas.

– Pero Twilight tiene un libro que habla de viajes en el tiempo...

– No, no hay forma de cambiar lo que pasó. No voy a negar que ustedes me agradan mucho, pero no me atrevería a traicionar la confianza de sus hermanas de esta manera.

– ¡Pero ya no somos unas niñas ! – replico Scootaloo –.

– ¡Y apenas dejan de ser niñas empiezan a comportarse como unas tontas! – levanta la voz el dragón, pero cambia el todo cuando ve que sus amigas estaban aterradas y abrazándose con los ojos cerrados –. Perdón, me dejé llevar por unos segundos.

Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que las tres se calmaran y dejaran de llorar, esa escena le destrozaba por dentro y no soportó verlas así. Finalmente se tragó el orgullo y las rodeó con sus brazos.

– Lo lamento mucho, no debí hablarles así. Apenas llegué y me cuidaron, me dieron de comer y dónde calentarme en esta nieve, yo no les agradecí como es debido – se disculpaba sujetándolas con fuerza –. No estoy enojado.

– ¿Ni un poquito? – pregunta la pegaso con los ojos todavía llorosos –.

– Nada, yo también quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero ya crecimos y las cosas cambian cuando uno crece.

– ¿Y pueden cambiar para bien? – pregunta la pony terrestre –.

– Sí, y pueden cambiar para mucho bien, solo necesitamos que se perdonen lo errores de antes.

– ¿Y nos perdonas? – pregunta la unicornio –.

– Ya las he perdonado hace mucho, por eso me puse muy triste cuando supe que ya habían obtenido sus Cutie Marks.

– No te preocupes mucho por eso. Estamos felices de que estés aquí, porque te necesitamos cerca – las tres empezaron a sonreír de manera sospechosa cuando Sweetie dijo esta última frase –.

– Respecto a eso – vuelve a desviar la mirada el dragón por la incomodidad –, tenemos que hablar...

**Canterlot, catacumbas debajo del castillo de Celestia...**

Las cuatro ponies estaban frente a un dragón plateado, quien se notaba algo molesto cuando Celestia las introdujo.

– ¡No esperaba ver a la responsable de una de las mayores desgracias en la historia ! – gritaba el dragón enfurecido –.

– Lamentamos que lo sucedido no sea algo bueno para los planes establecidos, señoría, pero deseamos enmendar los errores cometidos.

– Estos no son errores como los que cometen los potros cuando obtienen su ridículas marcas – decía indignado –. Esto es más serio de lo que se imaginan, ponies ignorantes.

– ¿A qué se refiere con el "error", princesa Celestia? – pregunta Twilight con un tono temeroso al ver que su mentora le mostraba mucho respeto al escamado a pesar de que éste las había insultado –.

– Twilight, el dragón plateado que está frente a nosotras es uno de los sabios que más respeto merecen. Con su sabiduría se dio cuenta de que el "Minds Stealer" atacaría el mundo humano al que fuiste hace tiempo y había designado a un grupo de antiguas habitantes de Equestria para proteger dicho mundo, pero algo salió mal y acabaron perdiendo sus poderes.

– ¿Perdieron sus poderes? ¿eso tiene alguna relación con nosotras para que se enoje tanto?

– Es que tu y Sunset Shimmer son las responsables de que este grupo fracasara.

– Sunset y yo... Por favor dígame que no se refiere a...

– Me temo que sí, por eso el sabio dragón plateado está pasando por un mal momento.

– ¡Ya dejen de estar murmurando ! – interrumpe el dragón –.

– Lo lamento, señoría. La princesa Sparkle necesitaba más información al respecto.

– Entonces yo se la daré, pasa al frente – ordena ya con una voz más controlada –. No debes temerme, porque ya estoy más tranquilo, pero sigo preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a ese mundo.

– Yo también estoy preocupada, tengo amigas en ese mundo.

– Entonces ya sabes algo al respecto.

– La princesa Celestia me avisó de un grupo que servía para un propósito y de un tal "Minds Stealer".

– Eso es poco saber, pero deberías haberle consultado a tu mentora antes de intervenir con otro mundo. Las **Dazzlings** tenían una misión que cumplir – escuchar el nombre de ese grupo confirmó las sopechas de la alicornio lavanda y le cayó como balde de agua fría –, no eran las más brillantes, pero podían redimirse de errores pasados con sus habilidades especiales. Ellas iban a hacerse cargo de proteger a las personas que habitaban ese mundo para que el "Minds Stealer" no tuviera de qué alimentarse y se detuviera, ahora estamos obligados a elaborar otro plan de contingencia.

– No quiero faltarle al respeto, señor dragón – se acerca Applejack –, pero no entiendo cómo podían proteger a todo un mundo unas sirenas que se apoderaban de los demás y trataban de controlarlos.

– Los cantos de las Dazzlings nublaban las mentes de los que las escuchaban, mamífero terrestre, sus mentes estarían fuera del alcance del Minds Stealer mientras estuvieran dentro del control de las sirenas que designé.

– Eso solo deja un cabo suelto – inquiere Pinkie con cierta seriedad – ¿Qué es una Dazzling y qué es el Minds Stealer?

– Creo que no recuerdas el segundo viaje que hice al mundo humano – respondió Twilight –. Recuerda que que eran una especie de sirenas pony que se apoderaban de los demás con su canto y consumiendo energía negativa de sus víctimas.

– Como mínimo esta insignificante yegua parece conocer algo de mis más recientes subordinadas. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya no podrán volver nunca más – declaró el dragón plateado –.

– ¿Nunca más? – objetó Celestia – Ellas pueden volver si el portal es abierto, de seguro querrán ayudarnos si les explicamos la situación...

– ¡Silencio! – gritó el dragón con la más autoritaria y a la vez aterradora voz que las ponies habrían escuchado en sus vidas –. Mis subordinadas no pudieron seguir con su plan y ahora estamos peor que al principio.

– ¿No pudieron, señor? Si no pudieron continuar con su plan, entonces pueden formar parte de uno nuevo.

– No me entendieron, ponies – dijo la última palabra con un evidente desprecio –. Ellas tenían el objetivo de frenar el avance del ser pandimensional conocido como Minds Stealer, pero con la intervención de cierta jovencita, a la que nadie autorizó a viajar entre mundos, perdieron sus poderes y tuvieron que buscar otra fuente. La encontraron, pero recurrieron a procedencias desconocidas y acabaron perdiendo la vida al cambiar la estrategia e ir a enfrentar al Minds Stealer. Ahora solo tengo su último mensaje – concluyó con cierto dolor al terminar la frase y señalar con la mirada una hoja de papel con manchas rojas –.

Todas, excepto la alicornio lavanda, leyeron el contenido del mensaje, ella no era considerada digna de saber cuáles eran las últimas palabras de las Dazzling. El dragón miró con furia a la alicornio, la cual se vio más afectada cuando sus amigas y mentora voltearon el rostro cuando trató de verlas a los ojos buscando algo de apoyo o consuelo, al menos algo que le ayudara.

– Mis subordinadas no actuaron como lo haría un pony cuando va a salvar a Equestria, porque sabían que cumplir con su labor implicaría sacrificar lo poco de bueno que tenían. Los dragones que luchan por el bien no buscan la aprobación de los demás, ellas se guiaron por ese código y decidieron hacer todo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades por frenar a ese enemigo, no lograron mucho, pero ganaron algo de tiempo. Ahora necesitamos erradicar a ese malnacido de una buena vez por todas y hacer que el sacrificio de esas tres redimidas no sea en vano.

El dragón se quedó viendo a las ponies con el rostro más serio que se podía ver y expulsando resoplidos a cada momento, esperaba una respuesta.

**Sweet Apple Acres, sala de la casa Apple...**

Spike estaba atando el último cabo suelto de una serie de cuerdas que sujetaban a las tres ponies a tres sillas. Lo raro era que no parecían estar muy descontentas con el trato que el escamado protagonista les estaba dando.

– Lamento mucho que me vea obligado a hacer esto – se disculpa a la vez que aprieta un poco más la cuerda –, pero dadas las circunstancias estoy obligado a tomar medidas extremas... Listo – dice limpiándose el sudor de la frente –, con esto ya no harán ninguna de sus locuras.

– ¡Hey! No es ninguna locura hacer lo que un pony normal hace.

– Pero a esta edad es algo irresponsable y tonto, eso es suficiente para que lo califiquen de loco.

– No me digas – se dibuja una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro de la unicornio, la razón se dio a conocer en un instante cuando se escuchó un gruñido, señal de que Winona estaba deshaciendo las cuerdas que atabana AppleBlomm –.

– ¡Winona, alto! – exclamó Spike mientras la levantaba con cuidado – AppleBloom no puede andar suelta por ahí sin control.

– ¿Y qué me dices de mí? – inquirió Scootaloo con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente –.

– Tu en especial eres muy peligrosa, porque además de ser hiperactiva puedes volar. No me arriesgaría a dejarte suelta, al menos hasta mañana.

– Pero Spiiiiiiiike – protestaba con una cara de perrito regañado – yo te preparé la comida, no tenía muchas gemas, pero me esforcé para que saliera bien. Eso debería ayudar en algo.

– Sí, fue muy deliciosa la comida y, como agradecimiento, voy a evitar que cometan una locura de la que luego puedan arrepentirse.

– ¡Pero Spiiiiiiike!... – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo –.

– Yeguas, – se decía a sí mismo en voz baja masajeando su frente para calmar la jaqueca provocada por la fiebre y los quejidos de las CMC – tuve que pasar por esto una vez con Twilight y ya fue demasiado, por suerte estaban los señores Sparkle y Shining Armor para ayudarme, pero ahora no me queda más que pedirle fuerzas a Celestia para aguantar mientras pasa el tiempo.

Se toma unos minutos para razonar y buscar el mejor método para calmarlas, pero no se le ocurría nada para controlarlas, solo tenía como recurso usar la fuerza para que se quedaran quietas. Acariciaba a Winona mientras las veía forcejear en las sillas, un espectáculo que le resultó un tanto gracioso, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse todo el día viéndolo. En cierta forma estaba añorando el entrenamiento con Rhodas y Khrono, prefería por mucho recibir golpes y mordidas antes que estar cuidando de tres potrancas que estaban pasando por la pubertad, seamos sinceros, a Spike no le desagradaba tanto la idea, pero fue educado para bien, no para sacar provecho de otros.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo golpeando una palma izquierda con su puño derecho – No puedo manejar bien la situación con las tres al mismo tiempo, pero puedo lidiar con una a la vez.

Ideó un sistema. Iba a liberar a una cada cierto tiempo, las otras dos estarían atadas, haría esto con turnos de una hora aproximadamente hasta pasar el día, se consideró a si mismo un genio por la idea.

– ¡Que no somos tus mascotas para que nos trates como animales, sacándonos a pasear cuando te de la gana! – protestó la pony terrestre –.

– ¿No son animales? – arqueó una ceja el dragón al escuchar el gracioso reclamo de la pony –.

– ¿No lo somos? – inquiere la pegaso naranja, luego le sigue la corriente a su amiga tras verla guiñar un ojo – ¡Sí, somos tus amigas y no merecemos ese trato! – secundaba desafiante –.

– Entiendo, pero no me dejan de otra, hace rato me saltaron encima las tres. Podría mejor solo limitar el tiempo de libertad al uso del lavabo, así me aseguro de que nada se salga de control – propuso con cierto aire de superioridad, cruzando los brazos –.

– ¿Y quieres tenernos atadas el resto del día? – pregunta la pony terrestre con tono serio –.

– Si hace falta hago lo que hace falta.

– Pero creí que éramos amigos y que confiabas en nosotras – decía Scootaloo con un tono de voz más tierno que de costumbre y haciendo temblar los labios como si quisiera llorar, casi derritiendo a Spike por dentro –.

– ¡N-no, no esta v-vez! – dijo Spike para darse fuerzas y valor, sosteniendo su garra derecha que ya estaba a medio camino de ir a desatar a las ponies de forma involuntaria – Si caigo una vez es culpa de las CMC, si caigo diecisiete veces seguidas es culpa de Spike – decía haciendo fuerza para contenerse de socorrer a una damisela en necesidad – ¡Agh, me lo están haciendo difícil! – protestaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las extremidades superiores e inferiores cruzadas y apretando los dientes para no decir una grosería para desahogarse –.

Los esfuerzos de Spike por controlarse fueron dignos de un verdadero caballero, claro que reconocer esto no le era de mucha ayuda, mucho menos cuando los cuatro presentes (sin contar a la mascota de Applejack) estaban pasando por una etapa difícil en la vida (bueno, más para las ponies, porque los dragones tienen otros estándares en cuanto a edad, pero ya nos hacemos una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Spike).

– Spikey – se oía una voz juguetona que estuvo en silencio por buen rato –, necesito que me hagas un favor.

– Bueno – decía resignado y de mala gana mientras se acercaba a Sweetie Belle – ¿necesitas ir al baño, o es otra cosa que pueda hacer?

– No, nada especial – sonrió para dejar que el incauto dragón viera estupefacto el brillo tenue en su cuerno y las puntas de las cuerdas que las sujetaban. Puso una mirada demasiado juguetona para el gusto del dragón y dio la señal – Ahora chicas...

– Hm, olvidé que los unicornios pueden hacer eso – dijo Spike con una sonrisa, como aceptando su derrota –.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen si me tardé mucho en subir este cap por razones que escapan a mi poder (el cual ni siquiera me bastó para derrotar a un caracol en comer lechugas).<strong>

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, tenía ya en mente hacer algo relacionado con Rainbow Rocks y vincularlo con los dragones me pareció un reto, mucho más para alguien que está empezando en la aventura de los fics.**

**Saludos y despedidas momentáneas para todos.**


	9. ¿AYUDAN A SUS AMIGOS?

**Buscando respuestas**

**Cap. 9: ¿Ayudan a sus amigos?**

Holas, otra vez con la historia.

**My Little Pony no es de mi propiedad, no hago este fanfic con ánimos de lucro.**

**En el ayuntamiento de Ponyville...**

Varios ponies estaban reunidos con un dragón encadenado en la sala, se estaba llevando a cabo una especie de juicio. La alcaldesa preside la corte y espera oír los argumentos de ambos lados.

– Orden en la corte – decía golpeando una pequeña tablilla en su mesa con el casco –. Estamos aquí presentes para determinar la culpabilidad o inocencia de Spike el dragón, espero no tener que recordarles de nuevo que su asistencia no será tomada como parte en servicio comunitario y no les servirá para justificar ausencia en el próximo Winter Wrap Up.

Dicho esto, casi toda la sala se vio vacía. Solo estaban presentes unos cuantos ponies para presenciar el asunto, la mayoría solo por curiosidad y ganas de tener el chisme fresco.

– Entonces, la fiscalía tiene la palabra.

– Gracias, señoría – prosiguió un unicornio de crin marrón y pelaje un poco más claro, usando un traje de corbata que dejaba ver su Cutie Mark de un pergamino sobrepuesto a una balanza inclinada hacia la izquierda –. El caso de hoy no solo representa a la voz del pueblo por su preocupación por las menores – la presencia de pocos asistentes al juicio hizo que corrigiera –, mejor dicho a la preocupación moral que tenemos los presentes por el bienestar de los menores. Deseo llamar a mi primer testigo ¿puede la señorita Cherrie Lee pasar al estrado por favor? – petición que fue atendida de inmediato y la maestra se encontraba sentada después de jurar decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad –. Por favor, díganos lo que pasó desde su perspectiva.

– Bueno, yo estaba en camino a la casa Apple en Sweet Apple Acres...

**Flashback, siguiendo los detalles como los dejó la Srta. Cherrie Lee al narrador...**

**Sweet Apple Acres, en las afueras de la casa...**

La Srta. Cherrie Lee se encontraba camino a la casa Apple con una alforja llena de clavos.

– Big Macintosh fue muy amable al reparar mi tejado esa tarde, pero fue muy descuidado al olvidarse su caja de clavos, seguramente los va a necesitar para reparar otras cosas. Siempre se pone distraído cuando me ayuda con algo, es tan dulce – dice con una pequeña sonrisa –.

La pony toca la puerta de la casa y se escucha fuerte golpeteo, como si alguien estuviese peleando de alguna forma, se escuchan muebles moviéndose en el piso y la caída de algo parecido a un librero, entonces sale Applebloom.

– Buenos días, Srta. Cherrie Lee ¿qué la trae por aquí?

– Buenos días... tú – dijo con un tono serio –, estoy buscando a tu hermano.

– No se encuentra, pero si quiere puede dejar un recado – dijo Applebloom mientras trataba de acomodar un poco su moño y el resto del peinado que se encontraban hechos un desastre –.

– No me interesa mucho, pero creo que estás muy cansada para estas horas, deberías de descansar bien por las noches – dijo sorprendida porque seguía con el mismo tono serio y casi desafiante hacia la potranca –.

– Lo tomaré en cuenta – respondió la potranca con un tono ligeramente nervioso –.

– A lo mejor tu hermano llega pronto, quiero pasar para esperarlo – dijo con un tono casi agresivo y se auto invitó a la sala, donde se dispuso a tomar asiento en el sofá más grande –.

– B-bueno, le traeré un poco de té – suspiró la potranca y se dirigió hacia la cocina –.

La maestra estaba sorprendida, cuando Applebloom se retiró ella recuperó la compostura y no entendió por qué se portaba tan desafiante con una de sus alumnas, no recordaba que le guardara nada en su contra. Tras un análisis profundo de su conducta caería en cuenta de algo importante, pero no algo que pudiese decir en público, así que mantuvo la discreción posible e hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse una posible respuesta inapropiada.

– Entonces, jovencita – hacía el mayor de los esfuerzos por no decirle algo hiriente a la pequeña cuando se acercó con una bandeja que contenía un juego de té de lo más básico –, quisiera saber en cuánto tiempo llegará tu hermano.

– Creo que estará ausente todo el invierno, tiene muchos viajes qué hacer, por eso sería bueno que deje un recado, así que tome un poco de té, por favor – dijo sirviéndole media taza y haciendo que se la tome por la fuerza y tratando de despacharla casi de inmediato –. Vaya, la hora se va muy rápido cuando uno habla de cosas sin mucha importancia ¿verdad? Mire la hora – dijo mientras dibujaba un reloj en su muñeca con un lápiz –, ya se hace tarde y no queremos que se resfríe por caminar en la nieve por la noche – dijo casi empujándola hacia afuera –.

– ¡No creo que sea tan tarde como para empujarme de esa manera, jovencita! – Dijo con un tono muy autoritario, casi como un regaño –.

– Pero no es hora de visitas, mejor se retira y busca algo mejor, algo que valga su importante tiempo o puede... – se escucha un fuerte escándalo y forcejear en el piso de arriba – … ¡Eso es! Puede averiguar algo sobre fantasmas y cosas similares en la biblioteca, así podría ser de mucha ayuda y venir más tarde – inventó con una sonrisa que no quitó el descontento del rostro de su maestra –.

– No te creo, pero mejor reviso el piso de arriba.

La maestra empezó a subir los escalones con un humor cada vez más irritable, no hacía caso de los pretextos que le deba la potranca. Al llegar al piso de arriba su humor cambió a algo demasiado peligroso como para siquiera animarse a saludar, Applebloom estaba consciente de esto por la expresión asesina en el rostro de la Srta. Cherrie Lee, así que no la trató de detener más hasta que entró en su habitación, de donde se originaban los ruidos extraños.

Cherrie Lee enmudeció y abrió la boca casi hasta al suelo al ver a Spike atando a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo con una cuerda mientras las mantenía quietas pisándolas con una pata, como si de un rodeo de lazo se tratara.

La impresión causada por la escena hizo que la maestra olvidara el inexplicable enojo que sentía y reaccionó como lo debería hacer un adulto al ver una situación tan impactante. Golpeó al dragón, que no se había percatado de su presencia, con el objeto contundente más cercano que pudo encontrar, una silla. El golpe fue preciso en la nuca y dejó al escamado en el suelo y viendo estrellas, no sin antes darle tiempo a darla vuelta, sacar un saludo con voz de mareado y despedirse cayendo en el mundo del coma (bueno, en verdad solo se quedó inconsciente).

**Fin del flashback...**

– ¿Está segura de que eso es todo lo que pasó?

– Sí, entonces lo até con lo que pude, fui por las autoridades y ahora estamos en este juicio.

– Entonces, Srta. ¿a qué conclusión llegó al ver al acusado en tal situación?

– Pues pensé que estaba atacando a mis estudiantes, por eso lo golpeé en la cabeza con lo primero que encontré – respondió la maestra con orgullo –.

– Gracias. Una maestra hizo lo que debía y protegió a sus estudiantes de un acosador bastante hostil y violento. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le podría haber hecho a estas tres pequeñas – dijo apuntando hacia un sitio en donde estaba la foto de las CMC –. No tengo más preguntas para la testigo, que de hecho debería ser considerada una heroína – hizo que la referida se ruborizara –.

– La defensa – ordenó la Juez – puede interrogar a la testigo, puede proceder, Srta. Fluttershy.

– Uhm, gracias... supongo.

Spike se veía en apuros, porque la única pony que se ofreció a defenderlo fue la más tímida de sus amigas, esto lo puso más nervioso que nunca, porque ninguna de las otras estaría cerca por un tiempo. No le quedaba más que confiar en ella.

– No te preocupes Spike, estoy para ayudarte, porque confío en ti, eso hacen los amigos – afirmó la pegaso para tranquilizar a su amigo dragón –.

– Confiaré en ti – dijo para que ella tampoco se pusiera muy nerviosa, aunque la principal razón es porque no tenía más opción –.

– ¿Cuáles son las razones por las que se comportó de forma tan rara con sus estudiantes?

– Yo no lo sé, pregúnteselo a la testigo – corrigió la juez, porque Fluttershy se equivocó de pony –.

– Lo, lo siento, estaba un poco nerviosa.

– Tómeselo con calma, pero con seriedad, por favor.

– Lo haré. Me dirijo a la testigo, misma pregunta.

– Bueno, no recuerdo haberme comportado raro con mis estudiantes.

– ¿Está usted segura de eso?

– Sí, no estaba de tan buen humor, pero todo lo que siento me dice que reaccioné de forma natural.

– Entonces no se vio nada fuera de lo natural en su conducta ¿verdad?

– No que yo sepa.

– Gracias, permítanme llamar a un testigo más, o mejor dicho a tres.

La juez aceptó la solicitud y se ordenó presentar a las CMC, las cuales llegaron custodiadas por una yegua oficial que era conocida por ser amable con todos, pero que se mostraba con un rostro de pocos amigos cuando estaba cerca de la CMC.

Ya prestado el juramento, las CMC fueron interrogadas por Fluttershy al mismo tiempo.

– Señorita Apple, debo suponer que usted y sus amigas conocen al dragón que se encuentra en la sala.

– Sí, lo conocemos – respondió Applebloom –, Spike es nuestro amigo – dijo las últimas dos palabras con una cara de planear algo malo, lo cual puso al dragón más nervioso de lo que ya estaba –.

– ¿Ha estado sola todo este tiempo desde que comenzó el invierno?

– No, he estado en Sweet Apple Acres con mis dos amigas.

– ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual estaban reunidas las tres en el mismo sitio y sin supervisión de un adulto?

– Bueno, Applejack tenía que hacer un viaje, también Big Mac. La Abuela Smith fue a visitar al Tío Apple Strudel, mis amigas estaban conmigo para hacerme compañía.

– Bien, – esta vez afirmó con una voz firme – pero ahora necesitamos más detalles sobre los sucesos, ¿se comportó la Srta. Cherrie Lee de forma extraña cuando estaba de visita en la casa de tu familia?

– Buenooooo – dijo desviando un poco la mirada hacia arriba –. La Srta. Cherrie Lee se puso un poco diferente, pero por alguna razón eso no me pareció extraño.

– ¿Ha usado su botiquín medicinal recientemente?

– No, aunque no veo el caso de esa pregunta.

– Eso es todo con la señorita Apple. Ahora me dirijo a la señorita Belle.

– ¿sí?

– Quisiera saber ¿Es usted capaz de usar la telequinesis de los unicornios con fluidez?

– Yo puedo hacerlo, pero se me hace difícil cuando estoy nerviosa o asustada.

– ¿Ha estado brindando cuidados especiales al acusado bajo el seudónimo de "Cutie Mark Crusader enfermera de dragones"?

– Sí, junto con mis amigas queríamos hacer que Spike se recupere de un res... – se llevó ambos cascos a la boca al enterarse de que estaba diciendo demasiado –.

– Gracias, señorita Belle. Me dirijo a la señorita Scootaloo.

– Bueeeeno – confirmó la joven pegaso –.

– ¿Cómo calificaría y describiría el trato que recibió de parte de la oficial que las escoltó hasta el estrado a usted y a sus amigas?

– Fue un poco fuera de lo normal, ella siempre saluda amablemente a todos los ponies pequeños, pero no lo hizo con nosotras, parecía un poco enojada.

– Entonces se comportó de una forma extraña.

– Para muchos se vería así, pero a mi me pareció normal.

– Gracias, eso es todo.

Se siguieron los protocolos normales y se llegó a la parte en que los abogados tenían que presentar lo último, antes de que la juez determine la sentencia.

– Empecemos por la fiscalía – dijo la juez –.

– La conclusión no deja mucho lugar a las dudas, el acusado estuvo apunto de cometer un acto desvergonzado y peligroso que atentaba contra el bienestar físico y emocional de las tres pequeñas y muy inocentes potrancas que tenemos presente, por eso debemos poner a este despreciable pillo tras las rejas y asegurarnos de que no se les acerque nunca ni vea sus fotografías, mejor si podemos hacer que no piense en ellas. Si queremos justicia debemos ser duros, eso es todo.

– Estoy de acuerdo con la parte de la dureza, pero en cierta forma no estoy muy a favor de que las "víctimas" sean vistas con un ojo tan favorable o parcial – esto puso a Fluttershy alerta y confiada en que había resuelto el caso –. La defensa puede proseguir con el caso.

– Señoría, todos los presentes. Lo hechos se presentan de la siguiente forma: 1) La conducta del acusado a ha sido impecable a lo largo de los años que ha pasado con nosotros, claro que ha cometido errores, pero siempre trabajó duro por enmendarlos y optar por lo correcto; 2) La conducta de los ponies de sexo femenino que se encuentran cerca de las "víctimas" no se comportaron de la forma habitual en sus personas, pero esto no le resultó extraño a nadie, de hecho es natural, tomando en cuenta que las tres potrancas ya tienen cierta edad y ahora se encuentran en una etapa de transición a la adultés, razón por la que sus familias decidieron recluirlas en la casa Apple, están en la pubertad, lo cual puede sentirse por sus feromonas y hace la conducta de los ponies sea diferente en su proximidad y 3) El acusado no pudo dejarse llevar por dicha situación, porque ahora está con la nariz tapada por el resfriado que pescó en las afueras de Sweet Apple Acres, por lo que no tiene sentido que se sintiera en necesidad o condiciones de atacar de la manera sospechada a las tres potrancas, que pronto serán consideradas yeguas. Así que – mira a las CMC con ojos serios – ¿pueden decirnos si estoy en lo cierto y Spike no es un acosador?

Las CMC se quedaron mudas por unos segundos, entonces Applebloom explicó el asunto.

– No es cierto que Spike sea un acosador, eso fue un terrible malentendido, se habría solucionado más rápido si nos hubiesen escuchado desde un principio, pero creo que las circunstancias en que nos encontraron no fueron las mejores.

– Sí – añade Sweetie Belle –, estábamos muy emocionadas de que Spike regresara a Ponyville, pero tuvimos miedo de que lo alejaran y no le dejaran tiempo para estar con nosotras como antes. Además se ve muy bien ahora que ha crecido tanto.

– Lo que mi amiga quiere decir – comentó Scootaloo – es que lo extrañábamos mucho y por eso no lo queríamos soltar por nada, es nuestro mejor amigo y es muy especial como para compartirlo con otras. Fuimos nosotras las que hicimos algo malo.

– No le dimos la medicina que necesitaba para no resfriarse – dijo Applebloom –.

– No le hacíamos caso cuando nos pedía que nos comportáramos – se disculpó Sweetie Belle –.

– Y a cada momento lo obligábamos a quedarse, a veces por la fuerza, y se veía obligado a luchar por escaparse – concluye Scootaloo –.

– Lo sentimos mucho, hemos sido malas – dijeron al mismo tiempo –.

La alcaldesa vio la confesión y tomó en cuenta las circunstancias para su veredicto.

– Las cosas están un poco más claras ahora... No vemos un delito ni nada fuera de lo normal. Las chicas han tenido que aguantar algo muy difícil con esta experiencia y nuestro amigo también. Se retiran todos los cargos y se sugiere a los presentes no hablar más del tema, porque todo fue un malentendido. El caso no se cierra porque nunca hubo caso – golpeó la tablilla otra vez con su casco y todos saltaron de alegría –.

– ¡Yay! – vitoreaba Fluttershy con volumen casi imperceptible y con un abrazo a su amigo que ahora era inocente de todo cargo presentado – Spike, estoy muy contenta de que no te haya pasado nada malo, sabía que no le harías algo así a tus amigas.

– Pero ellas sí me lo harían a mí, me alegro de haber entrenado con otros dragones, de lo contrario ahora estaría enfrentando otro tipo de cargos.

– No quiero imaginarme qué tipo de cargos.

– A mi se me ocurren algunos – interrumpió Scootaloo –.

– Pues a mí unos cuantos más – comentó Applebloom con cierto tono altanero –.

– A mi se me ocurre algo como para que no se le de la condicional en dos vidas – añadió en tono competitivo Sweetie Belle –.

– Mejor no hagamos nada de eso, por favor, que ya he tenido suficiente – imploraba el dragón –. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, Fluttershy no se vio afectada por las feromonas de ninguna de las tres, eso no tiene sentido.

– Eso se explica fácil – respondía Fluttrshy a la interrogante de Spike – Soy ligeramente alérgica al pelaje invernal de las ardillas. Hoy estuve cuidando a una que no recordaba dónde estaba su nido para invernar, un poco de su pelaje fue suficiente para dejarme sin olfato por el resto del día. Por eso no me afectó tanto el estar cerca de las niñas...

– Ejem! – aclaraba la garganta Applebloom –.

– Bueno, las chicas, a Spike no le afectó porque está resfriado. Pero ahora no es momento de que estén muy expuestas, mejor llevémoslas a Sweet Apple Acres, cuando las cosas se mejoren podrán ver a Spike y jugar con él, porque ahora no están en condiciones de controlarse ustedes mismas.

Las CMC obedecieron. Spike y Fluttershy las escoltaron a Sweet Apple Acres, donde se despidieron a la entrada.

– Entonces, nos veremos dentro de unos días – decía Scootaloo haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un casco delantero –.

– Sí – responde Spike alegremente –. No me iré pronto, solo quiero que se pongan bien y las cosas puedan ser mejor que antes.

– Me alegra que no estés enfadado por el mal rato que te hicimos pasar.

– No estoy molesto, solo estoy un poco impresionado, pero se me pasará.

– Qué bueno que no llegamos más lejos – dijo Sweetie Belle apareciendo detrás de la pegaso naranja –, porque lo que te íbamos a hacer podría dejarte más que impresionado.

– Yo diría un poco más traumado que impresionado – añadió Applebloom, tras lo cual las tres se rieron suavemente, pero haciendo que el dragón desarrollara un tic nervioso al verlas con ese gesto que atentaba contra su cordura –.

– Después de todo – se le acerca Sweetie Belle al oído para hablar bajo –, todavía nos la debes por lo que pasó junto al río.

– Creí que lo habrían olvidado hace ya bastante tiempo – respondió angustiado –.

– Los sentimientos de una chica no son algo con lo que se pueda jugar sin salir lastimado, una vez empiezas tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias y , créeme, son para siempre.

Spike traga saliva con dificultad, Sweetie Belle se aleja y cierra la puerta tras de sí. El dragón se acerca a su amiga para agradecerle nuevamente por salvarle el pellejo mientras se retiraban de la granja.

– En serio no puedo creer lo lista que eres, Fluttershy.

– Gracias, no quería decepcionarte, así que me esforcé mucho en elaborar el caso.

– Y lo hiciste a lo grande.

– Uhm, ahora hay otra cosa que quisiera saber, si no te molesta.

– Claro, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

– ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

– Yo...

No pudo terminar la frase a causa de que una garra que lo sujetaba con una fuerza tan concentrada que lo llevó directo al suelo, el dragón que se apoyaba sobre nuestro protagonista casi medía dos metros, era de menor tamaño que Spike, pero la fuerza de este dragón, al que pertenecía dicha garra, le era familiar.

– ¡Con un demonio, Khrono! ¡Ya he tenido bastantes problemas estos días como para que te aparezcas con estas estupideces!

– ¡Tres días, tan solo tres cochinos días – reclamaba Khrono –, ni siquiera llevas una semana fuera de la Ciudad de la Garra y ya estás tan indefenso como un pony! ¡Te estábamos afilando y ahora de embotas y oxidas, incluso cuando estás cerca de lo que proteges!

– Pues lo siento – se disculpa con voz entrecortada –.

– ¡Y deberías de sentirlo!

– Pero no voy a sentir nada más si sigues presionándome el cuello.

– Es oficial, eres todo un afeminado – se pone a reír el viejo dragón a la vez que suelta a su aprendiz –...

Fluttershy, por su lado, estaba horrorizada al ver la escena de Spike siendo derribado por otro dragón. Por el pánico no escuchó la conversación de los amigos escamados, hizo un esfuerzo por moverse retrocediendo con unos dos o tres pasos para luego levantar vuelo e ir por ayuda, pero al retroceder se chocó con una especie de pared de textura extrañamente familiar, miró hacia arriba lo más que pudo y distinguió a un dragón de casi seis metros de altura saludando a la ya de por sí muy aterrada pony.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – trató de gritar Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas, pero el miedo hizo que saliera con un tono suave y casi hilarante-.

– Por favor no se ponga nerviosa, no voy a comérmela – trataba de tranquilizarla Rhodas, pero no tuvo éxito con las palabras que la hacían temblar más de lo normal –.

– ¡Sp-SPIIIKE, AYUDAMEEEEE! – gritó desesperada –

Spike trató de pensar en una forma de tranquilizar a Fluttershy para poder mostrarle que esos dragones en verdad eran sus amigos, entonces se le vino a la cabeza el contenido de un libro de masajes relajantes que ojeó cuando las hermanas Blossom lo devolvieron a la biblioteca tras aprender nuevas técnicas para mejorar el tratamiento en el spa.

– ¡Rápido, Rhodas, acaríciala en la cabeza, cerca de las orejas antes de que le de un ataque de pánico!

El dragón de edad avanzada se apresuró a acariciarla con su garra derecha, pero el tamaño, peso y fuerza de la bestia no eran cosa fácil de controlar en tareas delicadas por lo que, en vez de tranquilizar a la pegaso, acabó dejándola inconsciente de un golpe involuntario.

– Vaya, había olvidado lo delicados que pueden ser los ponies – pensó Khrono en voz alta –.

– Yo, lo siento, no tenía intención de lastimarla – se disculpaba Rhodas –. Trataré de ver su pulso – y trató de posar su mano sobre el cuello de la pegaso. Spike no soportó la idea de que la torpeza de Rhodas atacase otra vez y le dejara daños permanentes a su amiga, así que se safó de entre las garras de Khrono y detuvo la garra de Rhodas a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto con el pelaje de Fluttershy –. Perdón, no sabía que algo malo podía pasar.

– Pues más te vale tener mucho cuidado, que estas chicas se rompen con facilidad.

– ¿O sea que son coleccionables? – preguntó curioso Khrono –.

– Eh, no me refería a eso, lo que trato de decir es que tenemos que medir nuestra fuerza al tratar con ponies, si lastimamos a alguno puede suceder algún malentendido, como el que tuve que afrontar hace poco.

– ¡Ni siquiera una semana y ya se mete en lios, ESE ES MI MUCHACHO! – exclamaba Khrono abrazando y despeinando la cresta de Spike –.

– No – explicaba Spike – todo fue un malentendido. Me estaban acusando de algo que en verdad no hice.

– Entonces – dice decepcionado Khrono soltando a Spike, causando que éste cayera de cara sobre la nieve – no eres mi muchacho, casi sentiría vergüenza por tí, pero no es hora de hacer lo típico de todos los días.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no es hora ?

– ¡Que acaso no notas algo extraño, Spike? – inquiere el dragón de mayor tamaño –.

– Nada que yo sepa... ¡Ustedes deberían estar en la Ciudad de la Garra!

– Hasta que cae el iluso – hace notar Khrono su sarcasmo –. Estamos aquí para discutir sobre algo muy importante.

– ¿Y de qué se trata?

– Es que el Maestro Plateado (abreviado MP) nos ha informado sobre la aparición del Minds Stealer, un ser de poderes y crueldad formidables. Necesitamos ponerte al tanto, porque el tiempo se hace más corto cada día.

– Bueno, pero no es buen momento para hablar afuera, hablemos dentro del castillo de Twilight, pero no nos olvidemos de la pony, ha pasado por mucho para ayudarme.

– Como quieras – respondió Rhodas levantando a la la desmayada Fluttershy con una de sus manos y depositándola en su lomo , la llevaría caminando en cuatro patas –.

**Sala principal del castillo de la amistad...**

Los tres dragones estaban sentados en la sala, dejaron a Fluttershy recostada en una alfombra frente a la chimenea que Spike había encendido para mantener la temperatura de la habitación en un rango adecuado para acelerar su recuperación. Los dragones mayores ya le habían explicado la razón de su visita, por lo que el dragón joven se vio en un apuro, porque la respuesta que decidiera dar le afectaría de por vida.

– Repasemos un momento – dijo Spike recapitulando para tener clara la situación –. Dicen que este Minds Stealer roba la mente y todos los pensamientos de los seres vivo para usar ese conocimiento para expandirse.

– Si – confirma Rhodas –.

– Y ahora quieren que les ayude porque el Minds Stealer se encuentra en el mundo humano y ahora corremos peligro porque es el mundo más cercano al de loa humanos es el nuestro, por eso no tenemos mucho tiempo.

– Entonces no me dejan de otra – responde Spike con firmeza –. Estoy en deuda con ustedes por encargarse de mi cuando nadie quería hacerlo, creo que si puedo ser de ayuda debo ayudar.

– No es el motivo que esperaba oír – reconoce Khrono –, pero creo que con eso basta para nosotros.

– Tiene razón, – explica Rhodas el comentario de su amigo – lo común entre nosotros no es de hacer las cosas por gratitud, sino que las hagamos porque es nuestro deber.

– ¿Y las harían a regañadientes? – objeta Spike –.

– Siip, incluso nos ayuda el no querer hacer algo, podemos enfocar ese enojo y resentimiento en pasión a la hora de llevar a cabo nuestras tareas, así somos más efectivos.

– No estoy muy de acuerdo con esa forma de pensar, pero ya no importa, de todas formas pueden contar conmigo – dijo orgulloso con una garra en el pecho porque hacer ese tipo de acciones con el mismo motivo iba con los principios con los que fue criado desde que era un pequeño e indefenso reptil –.

– Bien, no creo que haya más que decir, podemos reanudar nuestras actividades.

– ¿Hablan de entrenar y toda esa cosa?

– Si, no hay nada como retomar las actividades de entrenamiento para recuperarse de un resfriado.

- No me gusta mucho la idea de entrenar en estas condiciones – objeta Spike con un moco saliendo de su nariz –.

- No estoy diciendo que tenga que retomar tu entrenamiento ahora mismo, hablaba de mi – aclara soplando una flama blanca sobre Spike, acto seguido, el joven dragón se levantó con la salud restaurada –. Las flamas curativas son una de las cosas que mejor se me dan – presume Rhodas frotando su garra derecha en su pecho en señal de orgullo -.

- Pues lo hubieras usado en miles de situaciones en las que casi nos matan a golpes y mordidas - se queja Spike -.

- No te precipites, - dijo Khrono - que Rhodas solamente utiliza su poder curativo cuando es de vital importancia acelerar algo, esto que hace No es normal.

- ¿ y qué crees que sea tan importante como para salirse de lo normal?

- Es porque ésta vez tenemos un asunto oficial qué tratar contigo .

- El Sabio Plateado ha solicitado específicamente tu ayuda y ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo en recuperaciones sin sentido .

- Ahora tienes que aprender atídiar con un enemigo muy diferente - añade Rhodas - . No podrás ser de mucha ayuda a menos que aprendas a cambiar tu propia mente como uno de los mayores sabios, aunque no sea del todo un dragón.

- Creo que esa es mi entrada - saluda de forma poco ortodoxa un ser de caótica apariencia - .

- i Discord! - Sonríe la pegaso que acababa de despertar - .

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno , disculpen Por le tardanza . En esta ocasión me mí envuelto en viajes y otras cosas , en su mayoría por temas familiares . Una especie de vacaciones sin internet , pero ahora estamos de vuelta Y con entusiasmo .<br>**

Diesculpen Ios errores de escritura, que me lo hice desde el movil

Hasta la próxima .

.


End file.
